Power Rangers Justice Force Season 2
by Jacob the Red Ranger
Summary: The Justice Force had finally defeated the catyliclimic when the Dark Lord showed up and destroyed their powers so they upgrade their powers with ninjetti and a new adventure is born! This seaons does have a team up in it with the tmnt
1. Default Chapter

The Power Rangers Justice Force Season 2  
  
Power Ranger is owned by Saban Entertainment and I am not in conjunction with them in anyway. All my Characters belong to me and you must ask me if you want to use them well I hope you like my stories and email me at gohan_39@msn.com with what ya think thanks.  
  
Part 1 the Loss of Our Powers  
  
When the dark cloud came over the city and I said'' what else can go wrong'' and that's when a Monster clad in skeleton armor carrying 2 sabers came out of the cloud and also a whole army came out as well! Sean said'' you had to ask''. The Monster then said'' Hello Earth I am the Dark Lord and this is my dark general and my dark knights''. I then said'' Whoever this creep is we can't let him do this ya ready'' we all took out our morphers and said' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force.  
  
We then walked out of the shadows and said'' We don't think so creep'' and he said'' who are you'' and I said'' We're the Power Rangers Justice Force'' and he laughed and said'' get them''. We then ran into battle.  
  
I ran to a dark knight and tried to slash him but my sword broke so I tried to kick him but he blocked it and punched me and grabbed my Morpher. The others also got their butts kicked and their morphers taken the Dark knights gave our morphers to the Dark Lord and he sucked all our powers out of them and threw them back to us and they teleported away.  
  
We then teleported to the Command Centre and I said'' Now what Zordon we have no powers and the Zords are gone'' He said'' Don't give up Jacob there is still a way to beat this guy. You must journey to the Planet of Pheados and gain the power of Ninjetti'' I said'' then lets do it'' and we teleported to the Planet.  
  
Meanwhile the Dark Lord landed on the Moon Base and said'' Hmm nice place I think it will be mine'' and saw us teleporting and said'' What those rangers I will Send some Dark Knights to Destroy them and Dulcea''  
  
Part 2 the Power of Ninjetti  
  
Meanwhile we landed on Pheados right at the temple and turned and saw Dulcea. I said'' Wow man hello Nurse'' and Megan said'' Hey'' I said'' don't worry I love you more'' and kissed her on the lips. Dulcea said'' Uh ya ok well hello rangers Zordon has already filled me in so gaze into the fire and find your animal spirit deep inside you''.  
  
So I gazed into the Fire and when I opened my eyes I was covered in a Ninjetti Suit and my emblem was the Cheetah. Dulcea turned to Sarah and said'' Sarah your Animal Spirit is the Iguana coumaflaged and powerful'' and Sarah smiled. She then turned to Megan and said'' Megan your spirit is the Gazelle Quick and Graceful'' and Megan smiled and said ''cool''. She then turned to Josh and said'' Josh you're the Rhino strong and fierce'' Josh said'' Wow''. She then turned to Alex and said'' Alex you're the Alex what's wrong'' He said'' I'm a fucking Dog ''she said'' Yes'' and kissed him on the cheek and said'' yes a Dog playful and cute'' Alex then smiled. She turned to Justin and she said'' Justin you're the Coyote Wild and dangerous''. She then turned to Noah and said'' Noah you're the Stallion Fast and free''. Dulcea turned to Sean and said'' Sean you're the Cougar Stealthy and Courageous'' and he said Wow''. Lastly she turned to me and said'' Jacob you're the Cheetah fast and quick'' I said'' Wicked. That's when some Knights teleported in. I said'' Lets try these Powers out Ninjetti'' We then ran into battle.  
  
I ran and roundhouse kicked a Dark Knight and flipped over another and tripped It I then ran as fast as a cheetah I was a blur and punched five Dark Knights before they even knew what happened and they all were destroyed I then said'' awesome this Ninjetti thing is wicked''. Sean and Josh both sides kicked a Dark Knight and then Sean Disappeared and reappeared right behind a dark knight and kicked it and it was destroyed. When they were all Destroyed Dulcea said'' Consider that your first test for the great power''. She then turned into an owl and said'' Farewell Rangers and good luck". I then said" Common guys lets go'" We then walked halfway threw the jungle and decided to rest for the night. We then woke up and walked for the rest of the day and all of a sudden a Spider Monster came out from the trees I said'' Ready guys Ninjetti''.  
  
We than all ran in and I kicked him and Sean and Josh spun him around in a big circle and Megan and Sara took turns kicking him and to finish him off Noah and Alex side kicked him and he flew into a tree and fell down knocked out! I then said'' Common lets go before he wakes up'' So we walked all day till we got to the temple and right when I was gonna touch the door some Destriobots popped out of the ground I said'' Ready Guys Ninjetti'. I said'' The Cheetah'', and my Ninjetti suit came over me. Sean said'' The Cougar'' and his Ninjetti suit came over him. Josh said'' The Rhino'' and his Ninjetti suit came over him. Alex said'' The Dog'' and His Ninjetti suit came over him. Megan said'' The Gazelle'' and he Ninja suit came over her. Justin said'' The Coyote'' and his Ninjetti suit came over him. Noah said'' The Stallion'' and his Ninjetti suit came over him and lastly Sara said'' The Iguana'' and her Ninjetti suit came over her.  
  
So I then ran to a Destriobot and kicked it but it grabbed my foot and flipped me I said'' These guys are tougher than normal Destriobots were'' Alex then came and said'' Ninjetti Tornado kick'' and turned into a tornado of kicks and hit the Destriobot and it went flying into the cliff wall and was destroyed. I said'' One down 4 more to go''. Sara then ran to a destriobot and punched it but it grabbed her fist and kicked her! But Megan then came and roundhouse kicked it and tripped it and Sara Side kicked it and it was destroyed. Megan and Sara then both said'' don't mess with girl power'' at the same time. Justin and Noah then destroyed another destriobot and said'' 3 down 2 More to go'' Josh and Sean then ran to the destriobot and punched it and then roundhouse kicked it and it was destroyed. We then all ran to the last one and I said'' Ninjetti Cheetah kick'' and I then ran as fast as a cheetah (I was a blur!) and kicked the last Destriobot and it hit the temple wall.  
  
And then the temple opened and a rock came out with an emblem in the middle and our spirit animals were on it. They then flew out and flew into us and our Ranger suits came over us and we looked the same except our emblem was now our spirit animal. I said'' Alright guys lets see what these new powers can do'' and we teleported back to Earth.  
  
Part 3 Our New Powers  
  
When we got their we landed right in front of the Dark General and he said'' wow you have new powers you will still die'' and ran and punched me but I dodged it and kicked him.  
  
Alex than side-kicked him and Justin hit him with his staff. Also Sara hit him with her Nunchuks and Megan shot him with her lazers. To finish him off Sean and Josh said'' Justice Crossbow shot and Justice Mace bash'' and Sean shot a blast out of his crossbow and Joshes Mace hit the ground and started an earthquake and when the attacks hit the General he fell down and was destroyed or so we thought he then grew!  
  
The others and I then said'' we need the NinjaZords Now''. I said'' Ninja Cheetah Zord'' and the Cheetah Zord flew in and I jumped in it. Sean said'' Ninja Cougar Zord'' and the Cougar Zord flew in and he jumped in it. Josh said'' Ninja Rhino Zord'' and the Rhino Zord flew in and he jumped in it. Alex said'' Ninja Dog Zord'' and the Dog Zord flew in and he jumped in it'' Megan said'' Ninja Gazelle Zord'' and the Gazelle Zord flew in and she jumped in it. Justin said'' Ninja Coyote Zord'' and the Coyote flew in and he jumped in it. Noah said'' Ninja Stallion Zord'' and the Stallion Zord flew in and he jumped in it and lastly Sara said'' Ninja Iguana Zord'' and the Iguana Zord flew in and she jumped in it. The others then made the Ninja Justice Megazord and Alex combined his dog with it to form the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord. . I then said'' Cheetah Zord Warrior Mode'' and The Cheetah Zord ran super fast and flipped and transformed into Warrior Mode.  
  
My Zord ran to The General and punched him but he blocked it and kicked the Chino Megazord But the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord kicked him and My Zord punched him with the other Hand. Also the Chino Megazord tripped him. The Chino Megazord then took out its Justice Crossbow and A Mace but all of a sudden the Mace Transformed into a huge arrow and went into the crossbow. My Zord then grabbed its tail, which transformed into a Sword. The Mega Ninja Justice Megazord then took out a shuriken, which transformed into a Spiked club then said'' later creep Ninja Sabre Slash'' and my Zord threw the Slash. Sean and Josh said'' Ninja Crossbow Shot'' and the Crossbow shot the arrow and lastly the others then said'' Ninja Justice Club Smash''. All the attacks then hit The Dark general and he said'' You may have won the battle Rangers but the War is far from over'' and teleported away.  
  
We then teleported to the Command Centre and Zordon said'' Well Rangers I am happy you alive'' I said'' Ya us too the Power Rangers Justice Force is back in business''.  
  
Part 4 the Ninja Master  
  
On the Moon Base the Dark Lord said'' Those Rangers may have new powers but I have their old ones'' and threw the rangers old power energies to the ground and they transformed into a Ninja Master He said'' What is your wish'' and the Dark Lord said'' Go down and destroy the rangers''  
  
So I was walking to the Mall thinking of how much my life had changed since I had become a ranger when a Monster teleported right in front of me. He said'' Hello Red Ranger I am the Ninja Master I want you to meet my friends'' and raised his hand and Dark Knights teleported down. I said'' Ninjetti the Cheetah'' and my Ninjetti suit came over me.  
  
I then ran to a Dark Knight and tripped it and blocked the kick of another and punched it. I then roundhouse kicked another and flipped over one and it kicked me I said'' That hurt bye'' I then ran as fast as a Cheetah and punched it into a tree. They then all disappeared The Ninja Master then said'' Weaklings no matter you now have to face me'' I then said'' No problem'' and took out my morpher and said'' Its Time For Justice' and morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger.  
  
I then ran and roundhouse kicked him but he blocked it and tripped me. He then elbowed me and rammed me into a tree. I then got up and took out my Justice Sabre and he took out a Sabre that was an exact replica of My Justice Sabre. I then ran and slashed him and he did the same and Metal it Metal! I then tripped him but he flipped up and I kicked him and said'' Justice Sabre Slash!'' and I threw the slash and it hit him and he went flying into a tree and sparked a little He then said'' I will be back'' and teleported away.  
  
I then teleported to the Command Centre and said'' Zordon teleport the others here'' so He did and when they got here they said'' Hey what the'' I said'' sorry guys but I just faced a monster that was tougher than anything we've ever faced'' Zordon said'' Yes I know the Ninja Master I feared this might happen'' I said'' What'' and Zordon said'' The Dark Lord Made a Monster with your old Ranger Powers''. I said'' No wonder he was tough'' and that's when the alarms went off and Zordon said'' The Ninja Master is attacking the City'' I said'' Alright guys be careful'' We then took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force. We then teleported into battle.  
  
When we got to the City we all ran to the Ninja Master and I punched him but he blocked it and kicked Megan. He then grabbed me in a lock and spun kicked me and I flew into Sara. Sean then ran to him and kicked him but he dodged it and roundhouse kicked Sean and Sean fell down armor sparking. Alex and Josh both ran to him and Alex tried to hit him with a shuriken but he catched it and threw it back to Alex he then ran to Josh and punched him and tornado kicked him and Josh flew into a tree. He then turned to us and said'' you are so weak you're not even a challenge goodbye'' and blasted us with our own power energies. We then fell down armor sparking and he grew.  
  
We then said'' We need The NinjaZords now''. I said'' Ninja Cheetah Zord'' and the Cheetah Zord flew in and I jumped in it. Sean said'' Ninja Cougar Zord'' and the Cougar Zord flew in and he jumped in it. Josh said'' Ninja Rhino Zord'' and the Rhino Zord flew in and he jumped in it. Alex said'' Ninja Dog Zord'' and the Dog Zord flew in and he jumped in it'' Megan said'' Ninja Gazelle Zord'' and the Gazelle Zord flew in and she jumped in it. Justin said'' Ninja Coyote Zord'' and the Coyote flew in and he jumped in it. Noah said'' Ninja Stallion Zord'' and the Stallion Zord flew in and he jumped in it and lastly Sara said'' Ninja Iguana Zord'' and the Iguana Zord flew in and she jumped in it. The others then made the Ninja Justice Megazord and Alex combined his dog with it to form the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord. . I then said'' Cheetah Zord Warrior Mode'' and The Cheetah Zord ran super fast and flipped and transformed into Warrior Mode Sean and Josh also made the Chino Zord ran to the Ninja Master and tried to punch him but he dodged it and Megazord. We then ran into battle!  
  
My Zord then kicked him and flipped over him and Spun kicked it into a cliff it then lost 20% power. The Chino Megazord and the Mega Justice Megazord ran to him and tried to kick him but he jumped out of the way and they hit each other and lost 20% as well. My Zord then got up and he punched it and blasted it with red power energy and he also blasted the others with power energies as well and we all lost 20 more percent. I then said'' That's it Cheetah Zord Sabre'' and my Cheetah Zord grabbed its tail and it turned into a Sabre. Sean and Josh said'' Justice Crossbow and Mace'' and the Chino Megazord took out the Justice Crossbow and the Mace turned into a big Arrow The Mega Ninja Justice Megazord took out Alex's Shuriken and it turned into a Spiked Club. I then said'' Cheetah Zord Sabre Slash'' and my Zord threw the Sabre. Sean and Josh said'' Justice Crossbow shot'' and the Chino Megazord shot the big arrow and also the others said'' Mega Club Smash'' and tried to hit him with the club.  
  
But he caught all the attacks and threw them back at us and we fell out of our Zord because they were too damaged. We then all blacked out I had a dream where the Ninja Master came into the Command Centre and attacked Alpha and disrupted Zordon's Time Warp. But when I woke up Megan said'' Zordon's gone'' and I said'' Great it wasn't a dream'' and kissed her on the lips and said'' Common''. So we ran to the middle of the Command Centre and Alpha said'' Zordons gone''. I said'' I know can you get him back!" He said'' ya its gonna take a long time''. I said'' call us when you do''. He said'' ok''  
  
So the next day we were walking home when The Dark General, The Ninja Master and some Dark knights teleported in I said'' Great ready guys'' We then took out our morphers but before we could Morph they blasted us and we fell down knocked out. When I woke I saw that The others and I were chained to a wall'' I said'' Great'' and the Ninja Master came in and said'' Don't think of morphing because I have your morphers and these bars enable your Ninjetti powers from working ha ha ha'' I said'' Great now who's gonna save us''. Meanwhile in the Command Centre when Alpha said'' Sorry for calling you again but we need your help'' That's when Jason and Tommy said'' No prob Alpha''.  
  
Part 5 Red Morphin and Red Zeo to the Rescue  
  
Jason said'' So Alpha is this guy that tough'' and Alpha said'' Iyiyiyiyi yes Jason The Ninja Master is made up of the Rangers old Powers'' and Jason said'' Great''. Tommy said'' Man and they also have the power of Ninjetti with them this isn't good I mean their just Kids'' and Jason said'' ya but so were we when we got the power remember'' and Tommy said'' Ya I guess''. That's when Alpha said'' The Ninja Master is attacking the city'' and Jason said'' Great Tommy you go save the others he's mine'' and Tommy said'' ok you know where they are right Alpha'' and Alpha said'' Yes we have a lock on them' and teleported Tommy away and Jason said'' Its Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus'' and teleported into battle.  
  
When Jason got to the city the Ninja Master said'' So they had to send the Red Morphin Ranger this should be easy'' and Jason said'' Don't bet on it'' and kicked him but he blocked it and punched Jason and blasted him with power energy and he fell down Armor Sparking. He was gonna get up when the Ninja Master kicked him and then elbowed him and Jason said'' This isn't going so good''.  
  
Meanwhile Tommy got to the cave and snuck in and saw two Dark Knights and he said'' Great new henchmen'' So he ran and kicked a Dark Knight' but he blocked it and punched him and Tommy said'' Their tougher too'' and He took out his Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.  
  
He then kicked the Dark Knight and slashed another with his Zeo Sabre and they blew up but more came and grabbed him they then took him to us and I said'' Tommy what are you doing here'' and he said'' Saving you''. I said'' Good job'' and the Dark Knights took his morpher and shackled him beside me.  
  
Meanwhile Jason finally rolled away when the Ninja Master tried to Elbow him and he kicked The Ninja Master but he blocked it and punched him and spun kicked him into a tree. He then said'' I will do more damage when I am big time to grow!'' and he grew to a monstrous size.  
  
Jason said'' Great guys hurry I need your help I need the Ninja Ape Zord now'' and the Ninja Ape Zord ran in and Jason jumped in it.  
  
Meanwhile in the cave I said'' Now what'' and Tommy said'' They took my Zeo Morpher but they forgot about this''. He took out his Morpher with a Cracked Power Coin in it and said'' Tiger Zord'' and morphed into the White Morphin Ranger and broke out of his shackles. He then freed us and demorphed and went on his knee's injured and said'' Man that takes a lot out of you'' and I said'' Common so we went to the Place where we they had our morphers and some Dark Knights saw us and I said'' Tommy get behind me ready guys Ninjetti The Cheetah'' and was clad in my Ninjetti Suit. Sean said'' The Cougar'' and was clad in his Ninjetti suit. Josh said'' The Rhino'' and was clad in his Ninjetti suit. Alex said'' The Dog'' and was clad in his Ninjetti suit. Justin said'' The Coyote'' and was clad in his Ninjetti suit. Noah said'' The Stallion''. Megan said'' The Gazelle'' and was clad in her Ninjetti suit and lastly Sara said'' The Iguana'' and was Clad in her Ninjetti suit we then ran into battle.  
  
Alex and I ran to some Dark Knights and I kicked one and ducked when one was gonna punch me and Alex flipped over me and kicked it I then ran and Cheetah kicked one and they were destroyed. Megan and Sara punched one and both kicked one at the same time and they both were destroyed . Sean ran and kicked one and elbowed another and Josh tripped it and they both were destroyed. Noah and Justin also destroyed 2. We then ran in the room and got our Morphers and yelled'' Its Time for Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force! Tommy got his Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.  
  
He then said'' Common Jason needs our Help'' and we Teleported into battle. Meanwhile Jason was getting his butt kicked his Zord was down to 50% When we finally arrived with the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord, The Chino Megazord, My Zord in Warrior Mode and The Red Zeo Battle Zord When The Ninja Master said'' Eat this'' and made a big blast out of our Old Power Energies and shot it at us and we fell out of our Zords because they were too Damaged! We then teleported back to the Command Centre and Alpha said'' Ayiyiyiyi I haven't been able to get Zordon back'' I said'' Keep working on it Alpha''. That's when The Ninja Master Teleported in and Attacked Alpha and Grabbed Jason and teleported away I said'' Jason no''  
  
Part 6 The Rescue of the Red Morphin Ranger  
  
I then said'' Alpha do you know where we can find him' and Alpha said'' No Jacob but I will keep you posted and I said'' ok''.  
  
So the next day me and Tommy were walking through the park when the Ninja Master teleported in front of us and Said'' Hello do you want your friend back well come get him'' and that's when a portal opened an I said'' lets go Tommy '' and we ran in it.  
  
Meanwhile Alpha called the others to the Command Centre and said' Rangers Jacob and Tommy went to save Jason but the Ninja Master is attacking in the park'' and Sean said'' We're on it Alpha'' and they took out their morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force! They then teleported into battle.  
  
Meanwhile Tommy and I woke up and I said'' where are we'' and Tommy said'' I don't know but theirs Jason'' and I looked and saw Jason tied to a wall. I got him out of his shackles and said'' What happened'' and he said'' I don't know I just remember the Ninja Master grabbing me and then here I was'' and that's when The Dark General walked in with some Dark Knights and said'' Where do you think your going'' and I said'' through you ready guys'' and I took out My morpher and said'' Its Time For Justice and Morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger. Jason took out His morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus'' and morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger and lastly Tommy took out his Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red!'  
  
We then ran into battle. Meanwhile the others were getting their butts kicked by the Ninja Master! Meanwhile Tommy, Jason and I ran into battle I said'' Alright Dark General it's just you and me'' and slashed him but he blocked it and said'' Good''. I then turned and tried to slash him again but he flipped over me and tried to punch me but I dodged it and roundhouse kicked him and he fell down armor sparking. Tommy ran to some Dark Knights and kicked one and blocked the kick of another and pushed it and it hit another and they all were destroyed. Jason then ran and slashed a Dark Knight with his Power Sword and dodged the punch of one and jump kicked it and then flipped over another and tripped it and they all were destroyed. I then flipped over the Dark General and kicked him and said'' Guys lets go'' and we ran through the portal.  
  
When we got out all the others were down and the Ninja Master was about to blast them with Power Energies but I kicked him and he fell down Armor Sparking. He then said' so you made it out time to grow'' and he grew to a monstrous size.  
  
I then said'' We need the Ninja Zords Now''. I said'' Ninja Cheetah Zord'' and the Cheetah Zord came flying in and I jumped in it. It then ran super fast and flipped and transformed into Warrior Mode. Sean said'' Ninja Cougar Zord' and the Cougar Zord came flying in and Sean jumped in it. Josh said'' Ninja Rhino Zord'' and his Zord came flying in and he jumped in it. Justin said'' Ninja Coyote Zord'' and the Coyote Zord came flying in and he jumped in it''. Noah said'' Ninja Stallion Zord'' and the Stallion Zord came flying in and he jumped in it. Megan said'' Ninja Gazelle Zord';' and the Gazelle Zord came flying in and she jumped in it. Sara said'' Ninja Iguana Zord'' and the Iguana Zord came flying in and she jumped in it. Alex said'' Ninja Dog Zord'' and the Dog Zord flew in and he jumped in it. Before Jason could call his Zord Alpha came on his Communicator and said'' Jason you know the ape isn't really your animal spirit so Dulcea came and did the ritual and your real animal is the Lion and it come with a Zord that has a Warrior Mode'' and Jason said'' Sweet thanks Alpha time to try it out Ninja Lion Zord'' and the Lion Zord came flying in and Jason jumped in it and made it go into Warrior Mode. Also Tommy said'' Red Battle Zord'' and the Battle Zord flew in and Tommy jumped in it. Sean and Josh then made the Chino Megazord. The others then made the Ninja Justice Megazord and Alex combined his Dog with it to form the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord. We then ran into battle!  
  
My Zord then ran and tried to punch the Ninja Master but he dodged it and kicked the Red Battle Zord and flipped over it and kicked the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord and it rammed into the Jason's Zord in Warrior Mode and we all went down 20%. The Ninja Master then said'' You can't beat me I'm invincible'' Alpha then came on my Communicator and said'' Tell the others to call on Titanus'' and I said'' We can use him alright'. So the others said'' We call on Titanus'' and Titanus rolled in and the Chino Megazord split in half and Joined the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord and they went in Titanus. My Zord then grabbed its tail and it became a sword and Jason made his do the same. The others then said'' Lock on and fire'' and a big blast came out of Titanus and hit the Ninja Master I then said'' Cheetah Zord Sabre Slash'' and Jason did the same. All our attacks then hit the Ninja Master and he fell down and was destroyed.  
  
We then jumped out of our Zords and teleported back to the Command Centre and found out Zordon was back he said'' good work rangers you did it and Tommy we have fixed up your Falcon Zord it can now connect to the Chino Megazord to form the Mega Chino Falcon Megazord'' and Tommy said'' Thanks Zordon''. I then said'' thanks Zordon we did do it we won thanks Jas and you too Tom we couldn't have done it with out you and uh me and they others were wondering if ya wanted to stay and be part of the Team I mean we could use a couple of older rangers what do you say''. They then both said ''ya sure' at the same time'' I then said'' alright we did it lets party'' 


	2. chapters 7 to 12

Part 7 The Evil Brown Ranger  
  
Meanwhile on the Moon the Dark Lord was pissed we defeated the Ninja Master so he called the Dark general in the room and he came in.  
  
The Dark Lord then said'' I want you to teleport down to Earth and capture me a teenage boy so I can use him as my evil brown ranger'' and the Dark General said''Yes my liege' and teleported down.  
  
Meanwhile my friend Jordy was walking home from school when the Dark General teleported down and knocked him out.  
  
When he woke up he saw the face of the Dark Lord and said'' Ah it wasn't a dream'' and  
  
the Dark Lord said'' no but don't worry it is an honor to be my brown ranger'' and gave him a shot.  
  
Jordies eyes then turned red and he said'' Master what is it you wish'' and the  
  
Dark Lord said' you will go down and destroy the Rangers your animal spirit is the Spider and your Weapon is the Lance''.  
  
Jordy then teleported down to Earth. Meanwhile the others and I were walking home when a Ninjetti clad in Brown Armor Teleported down with some Dark Knights.  
  
I then said'' Ready guys Ninjetti'.  
  
I said'' The Cheetah'' and was clad in my Ninjetti suit.  
  
Sean said'' The Cougar'' and was clad in his Ninjetti suit.  
  
Josh said'' The Rhino'' and was clad in his Ninjetti suit.  
  
Justin said'' The Coyote'' and was clad in his Ninjetti Suit.  
  
Noah said'' The Stallion'' and was clad in his Ninjetti Suit.  
  
Alex said'' The Dog'' and was clad in his Ninjetti Suit.  
  
Megan said'' The Gazelle'' and was clad in her Ninjetti Suit.  
  
Sara said'' The Iguana'' and was clad in her Ninjetti suit and  
  
lastly Jason said'' The Lion'' and was clad in his Ninjetti suit'.  
  
Tommy then took out his Zeonizer and said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger!  
  
I then said'' who are you'' and the Brown Ninjetti said'' your worst Nightmare'' and we ran into battle.  
  
I then ran and kicked the Brown Ninjetti but he blocked it and punched me but I flipped back up and punched him and he dodged it and kicked me! Meanwhile Tommy ran and jump kicked a Dark Knight and slashed another and one was gonna punch him but Jason yelled'' lookout'' and ran and tripped it and it blew up and Tommy said'' Thanks'' and Jason said'' No Prob Bro''. Also Sean ran and punched a Dark Knight another one was gonna kick him but he dodged it and elbowed it and they blew up. Meanwhile Josh and Justin both ran and kicked a Dark Knight one was gonna punched them but they blocked it and threw it into another one and they all blew up. Alex then ran and tried to hit the Brown Ninjetti but he punched Alex in the Stomach and roundhouse kicked him! Megan and Sara and Noah then ran and all Jump kicked a Dark Knight and it blew up.  
  
They then all disappeared and the Brown Ninjetti said'' Time To Take this up a notch Its Time For Justice'' and he Morphed into the Evil Brown Justice Force Ranger.  
  
I then said'' Great ready guys'' and we took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Justice Force Rangers''  
  
and Jason took out his Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus'' and morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger.  
  
We then ran into battle. I then ran and tried to slash the Brown Ranger with My Sabre but he blocked it and slashed me with his Justice Lance and Roundhouse Kicked Tommy and we both fell down Armor Sparking. He then said'' Justice Lance Slash'' and his Lance threw a Slash that hit Josh and Jason and they both went flying and hit a tree and fell down armor sparking. Alex and Noah ran and tried to kick and punch him but he blocked it and uppercutted Noah and flipped over Alex and rammed his Lance into him. And they both fell down Armor Sparking. He then ran and jump Kicked Justin. He finally ran to Megan and tripped her and spun kicked Sara and they both fell down Armor Sparking!  
  
He then said'' Rangers meet my Zord Ninja Spider Zord'' and the Spider Zord flew down from the Sky.  
  
I then got up and said'' Ready guys we need the Ninja Zords Now''.  
  
I then said'' Ninja Cheetah Zord'' And the Cheetah Zord then flew down and I jumped in it.  
  
Sean then said'' Ninja Cougar Zord'' and the Cougar Zord then flew in and he jumped in it.  
  
Josh said'' Ninja Rhino Zord'' and the Rhino Zord flew down and he jumped in it.  
  
Justin said'' Ninja Coyote Zord'' and the Coyote Zord flew in and he jumped in it.  
  
Noah said'' Ninja Stallion Zord'' and the Stallion Zord flew in and he jumped in it.  
  
Megan said'' Ninja Gazelle Zord'' and the Gazelle Zord flew in and she jumped in  
  
it. Sara said'' Ninja Iguana Zord'' and the Iguana Zord flew in and she jumped in  
  
it. Alex said'' Ninja Dog Zord'' and the Dog Zord flew in and he jumped in it.  
  
Jason said'' Ninja Lion Zord'' and the Lion Zord flew in and he jumped in it.  
  
Tommy said'' Zeo Falcon Zord'' and the Falcon Zord flew in and he jumped in it. I then made the Cheetah Zord go into Warrior Mode so it then ran super fast and flipped and transformed into Warrior Mode and it grabbed it tail which transformed into a Sabre and Jason's Zord did the Same. Sean and Josh then combined their Zords to Form the Chino Megazord and Tommy Combined his Zeo Falcon Zord with it to form the Ninja Chino Falcon Megazord. The others then formed the Ninja Justice Megazord and Alex combined his Dog with it to form the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord. We then made our Zords run into battle.  
  
The Brown Ranger then said'' Spider Zord Electric webbing''. The Spider Zord then lifted its butt and webbing shot out of it and encased my Zord and the others Zords as well the webbing then started sucking all of the power out of our Zords!  
  
The Brown Ranger then said'' now to finish you off Spider Zord Leg Missiles'' and Missiles then shot of the Spider Zords Eight Legs and hit My Zord, The Lion Zord and the Ninja Mega Justice Megazord and the others and I then fell out of our Zords because they were too damaged.  
  
The Brown Ranger then said'' Now for the Chino Megazord Spider Zords Venom Bite'' and the Spider Zord then bite the Ninja Chino Falcon Megazord and all of a sudden it started to shake the Sean, Tommy and Josh then said'' All Systems are failing whats gong on'' and they then fell out of their Zord as well!  
  
All I remember is the Ninja Chino Falcon Megazord and the Spider Zord disappearing before I blacked out!  
  
Part 8 Attack of the Chino Megazord  
  
When I woke up Megan ran to me and kissed me and said'' thank god your okay I love you''.  
  
I said'' I love you too common''.  
  
We then walked to the main part of the Command Centre.  
  
Zordon then said'' Jacob good your okay well this isn't good''.  
  
I said'' Ya duh I mean he has the Chino Megazord what else could go wrong''.  
  
Zordon then said'' Rangers teleport home you need some rest we will keep you posted''  
  
I said'' Okay Later''  
  
We then all teleported to our Homes''. The Next day I was walking to my second period class when I accidentally bumped into my friend Jordy.  
  
He turned around and said'' Watch where you're going Jacob you Jerk''. I then said'' sorry geez'' He then turned and kept walking.  
  
I then said'' Whats eating him''.  
  
That Night when I was walking home I saw some Dark Knights and the Brown Ninjetti around the Corner  
  
so I said'' Ninjetti The Cheetah'' and was clad in my Ninjetti suit.  
  
I then went on my Communicator and said'' Guys Come In I could use hand. I then ran around the Corner and said'' Hi your dorks whats going on'' and the Brown Ninjetti said'' Get Him'' I then ran and Roundhouse Kicked 2 Dark Knights and they blew up. Two More came to punch me but I ducked and tripped them and they blew up but more came and grabbed me. But all of a sudden the Gold Ninjetti grabbed the one that was holding me and kicked it and the Red Zeo Ranger slashed the other.  
  
I said'' thanks guys'' and Tommy and Sean said'' No prob''  
  
The Brown Ninjetti then said'' Its Time For justice'' and morphed into the Brown Ranger.  
  
I then said'' Ready guys'' and we took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force''  
  
Jason then took out His Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus'' and morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger.  
  
The Brown Ranger then said'' eat this Justice Lance Slash'' and he threw the slash and it hit us and we all fell down armor sparking. Jason and I then got up and tried to slash him but he blocked it and roundhouse kicked me and grabbed Jason and drop kicked him and we both fell down armor sparking.  
  
He then said'' Meet my New Zord I need Ninja Chino Falcon Megazord Power now and I also Need Ninja Spider Zord Power Now. The Two Zords then flew in and he jumped in the Spider.  
  
I then said'' Okay Jason and I will take the Chino Megazord guys you take the Spider. Sean, Josh go in the Megazord with the others Tommy until we get the Falcon Zord back use the Red Battle Zord and help Jason and me''.  
  
He then said'' Ok I need Red Battle Zord Power Now' The Red Battle Zord then flew in and Tommy Jumped in it.  
  
The others and I then said'' We Need Ninja Zord Power Now ''  
  
The Ninja Zords then flew in and the others and I jumped in them and Jason and I made our Zords go into Warrior Mode. We then ran into battle. The Ninja Chino Falcon Megazord grabbed my Zord in a Bear Hug and Shot Jason's Zord with an arrow and kicked Tommies Zord it then threw My Zord threw a building and all our Zords went down 20%. The Mega Ninja Justice Megazord tried to punch the Spider Zord but It dodged it and shot Electric Webbing Which stuck the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord on a Wall it then shot Leg Missiles at it and all of us fell out of our Zords and demorphed and blacked out. The Brown Ranger then jumped out of his Zord and grabbed our Morphers and teleported away.  
  
When I woke up I heard Jason Yell'' Our Morphers are gone''  
  
I then got up and said'' Great''.  
  
Part 9 The Power Less Rangers  
  
We then teleported back to the Command Centre and  
  
I said'' Zordon do you know where he could be keeping our Morphers''.  
  
Zordon said'' No but until we find them you cannot fight''.  
  
I said'' Zordon we have to powers Or not we're still the Power Rangers.  
  
That's when the Alarms went off and the others and I looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Brown Ranger attacking the City.  
  
I said'' Great guys now what''.  
  
That's when Alpha said'' I have found where he is keeping your Morphers their in the Dark Dimension''  
  
Tommy said'' Guys I'll go you stay here and hold him off''  
  
Alpha then gave Tommy a device that looked like a Game Boy and said'' Tommy this Device will be able to open the dimensional Portal and let you in and out''.  
  
Tommy then said'' Thanks Alpha and opened the Portal and walked through!  
  
I then said'' Ready Guys Ninjetti The Cheetah'' and was Clad in My Ninjetti Suit.  
  
Sean sad'' The Cougar'' and was Clad in his Ninjetti Suit.  
  
Josh said'' The Rhino'' and was clad in his Ninjetti Suit.  
  
Justin said'' The Coyote'' and was clad in his Ninjetti Suit.  
  
Noah said'' The Stallion'' and was clad in his Ninjetti Suit.  
  
Megan said'' The Gazelle'' and was clad in her Ninjetti Suit. Sara said'' The Iguana'' and was clad in her Ninjetti Suit. Alex said'' The Dog'' and was clad in his Ninjetti Suit and  
  
lastly Jason said'' The Lion'' and was clad in his Ninjetti Suit.  
  
We then teleported into battle. Meanwhile Tommy landed in the Dark Dimension right in front of some Dark Knights!  
  
When we landed at the City I ran to the Brown Ranger and Spinning Heel Kicked him but he blocked it and laughed and said'' Puny Jacob you think that measly move would hurt me''  
  
I then said''' How do you know my name'' but he then slashed me with his Lance and I fell down and my Arm started to bleed.  
  
He then said'' Justice Lance Slash'' and threw the slash and it hit the others and they all went flying I then got up and said' Tommy where are you''. Meanwhile in the Dark Dimension Tommy ran to A dark Knight and spun kicked it but it blocked it and another one punched him and finally another one jump kicked him.  
  
Tommy fell down and got up and said'' Great these guys are tough without my powers. He then looked and saw one of the Dark Knights was holding his Morpher he ran to it and said'' That's Mine'' and kicked his Morpher out of its hand he then got it and said'' Lets take this up a notch It Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' He then morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger!  
  
He then called his Zeo Power Sword and slashed the Dark Knight that had his Morpher he then flipped over another and tripped it and it blew up. Meanwhile in the City the others and I were getting our buts kicked by the Brown Ranger. I ran to him and kicked him but he blocked it and punched me and kicked Sean and we both fell down injured! . Meanwhile Tommy ran and kicked a Dark Knight and dodged the punch of another and kicked it and flipped over another and back slashed it and they all blew up.  
  
He then grabbed all our morphers and turned the Device Alpha gave him On and he jumped threw the portal and said'' guys catch and threw us our morphers we caught them and The Brown Ranger grabbed me and pushed Tommy, Noah and me threw the portal.  
  
I then took out my morpher and Noah did the same and we said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red and Green Justice Force Rangers!  
  
The Brown Ranger then said'' Its time for you to meet the real me''.  
  
He then took of his helmet and I saw the face of my friend Jordy I said'' Jordy no''.  
  
He then said'' Yes Jacob I know who you are The Dark Lord has taught me well''  
  
A whole Army of Dark Knights then teleported down and I said'' Tommy Noah take care of the Dark Knights Jordies Mine''.  
  
Tommy and Noah then took out their Weapons and ran to the Dark Knights I then turned to Jordy and took out my Justice Sabre and said'' Lets rock'' and ran into battle. I then slashed Jordy and he did the same and Metal hit Metal! I then tried to roundhouse kicked him but he dodged it and tripped me I then fell down and flipped up and kicked him.  
  
He then said'' Good Jacob but know let me fight with my full power''.  
  
Meanwhile Tommy ran to a Dark Knight and kicked it and blocked the kicked of another and slashed it. They then both blew up.  
  
Meanwhile Noah ran to a Dark Knight and punched it and dodged the kick of another and slashed it with his sai but one grabbed one of his sais and he said' don't touch that's mine'' and tripped it he then caught his sai and said'' Loser''.  
  
Meanwhile back to Jordy and me I said'' Jordy common your tougher than this''  
  
he then said'' Shutup and fight'' and ran and slashed me but I dodged it and kicked him and he blocked it and punched me  
  
I then moved back stunned and he said'' Justice Lance Slash'' and threw the slash and it hit me and I fell down and demorphed.  
  
Tommy and Noah then both said'' Jacob'' and ran to me and said'' are you okay'' and  
  
I got up and said'' ya just a little bruised''.  
  
Jordy then turned to us and said'' Weaklings I have no time for this'' and teleported away''.  
  
The Portal then opened and Tommy Noah and I ran through it and Megan ran to me and kissed me on the lips and said'' Your ok'' and  
  
I said'' ya I'm fine''.  
  
I then said'' Guys your not gonna believe this but Jordy is the Brown Ranger''. Noah Justin Megan and Alex then looked shocked and the others then turned to me and said'' Who's Jordy''  
  
I then said'' A friend from school. They then said''oh''.  
  
We then teleported back to the Command Centre and  
  
I said'' Zordon what do we do Jordy wasn't turned evil by a spell it was something else''  
  
and Zordon said'' Yes Jacob so their must be an antidote Alpha and I will find it Mean while you be careful''.  
  
Part 10 the Battle In The Food Court  
  
The Next Day All of us except for Sean and Josh went to the Food Court for lunch and right when we were gonna walk in the store  
  
Jordy came out and said'' Hello Power Punks Lets Rock'' and Destruction was with him''  
  
I then said'' Jason Tommy and Alex Take Care of Destruction The Rest of us will handle Jordy Ready''  
  
We then took out Our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force!  
  
Jason then took out his Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus'' and Morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger and  
  
lastly Tommy took out His Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger!  
  
We then all ran into battle. I got to Jordy first and punched him but he blocked it and kicked me through the Window of the Store! The owner then came out and screamed I said'' Everyone Run'' All the People in the Store then ran out in a Panic.  
  
Jordy then ran to Megan and tried to punch her but she shot him with her Justice Lazer and he fell down Armor Sparking!  
  
He then got up and said'' Your gonna Pay for that and kicked her into me. I caught her and said'' You Ok'' and she said' Ya How Can we stop him''  
  
I then kissed her and said'' I don't know Megan I really Don't Know''  
  
Jordy then Slashed Justin with his Lance and flipped over him and kicked Noah.  
  
They both went flying into Megan and I and we caught them and said'' You Guys Ok'' and they said'' Ya Man Jacob We're In Trouble''.  
  
I then said'' No shit Sherlock''. Jordy then turned to us and said'' Time for your Deaths'' and laughed.  
  
Meanwhile Tommy Jason and Noah ran to Destruction and Tommy got to him first and he said'' Tommy you should be no problem your so old and weak'' and Tommy said'' Don't bet on it'' and slashed him with his Zeo Sword he then blocked it with his sabre and Metal hit Metal!  
  
Jason then Jump kicked him in the back and he moved forward and said'' that hurt you will pay''. He then ran to Jason and slashed him and then flipped over him and kicked him into Alex and they both fell down armor sparking.  
  
Jordy and Destruction then said'' Time for us to do some real damage Ninja Spider Zord'' and the Spider Zord Flew in and Jordy jumped in it.  
  
Then the Dark General said'' I need the Ninja Chino Falcon Megazord Now'' and it flew in and he jumped in it.  
  
We then all said'' We Need the NinjaZords now'' and Tommy said'' I need the Red Battle Zord Now'' and the NinjaZords and the Red Battle Zord flew in and we jumped in them and me and Jason made our Zords go into Warrior Mode.  
  
They then ran super fast and flipped and transformed into Warrior Mode and they grabbed their Tails and they turned into swords. Meanwhile the others made the Ninja Justice Megazord and Alex combined His Dog Zord with it to form the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord.  
  
I then said'' Wait Tommy distract The Dark General I am gonna jump in the Chino Falcon Megazord and take it back''  
  
and Tommy said'' ok. So he ran and punched the Ninja Chino Falcon Megazord but it blocked it.  
  
Meanwhile I jumped in it and said'' Hi Dark General and he turned around and said'' uh''. I kicked him out of the Zord and said' Tommy Sean Josh jump in'' and they did and I jumped back in my Zord.  
  
I then said'' Lets Finish Jordy off'' Cheetah Zord Sabre Slash'' and my Zord then threw the Slash and Jason's did the same. T  
  
he others then said'' Ninja Justice Boomerang Throw and the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord threw the Boomerang  
  
and Lastly Tommy Josh and Sean said'' Ninja Chino Falcon Megazord Crossbow Shot'' and it shot the arrow.  
  
All the Attack then combined and hit the Spider Zord and Jordy fell out of it and demorphed. We then grabbed Jordy and teleported back to the Command Centre and gave him the Antidote.  
  
He then said'' Guys I am so sorry I did what I did Man I never thought you guys were the Power Rangers'' I said'' Well we are and so are you right Zordon'' and he said'' Yes you are still the Brown Ranger''.  
  
Jordy said'' you guys would still forgive me after all I did''.  
  
I then said'' Hey you were evil and besides we forgave Sean and Josh so welcome to the Team''.  
  
Jordy said'' Thanks I think I'm gonna like being a ranger''.  
  
Part 11 The Shadow Knight  
  
Meanwhile On the Moon  
  
somebody stormed in the base and said'' Dark Lord you haven't stopped the rangers yet''.  
  
The Dark Lord then said'' Maybe you could do it for me the person I want you to kill first is that traitor The Brown Ranger''.  
  
The Shadow Knight said'' as you wish''.  
  
Meanwhile Jordy and I were walking to our Second Period class when some Dark Knights and a monster that was a shadow with armor all over his body a Sword at his hand. I then said'' Jordy lets do it Ninjetti The Cheetah'' and My Ninjetti suit came over me.  
  
Jordy then said'' Ninjetti The Spider'',  
  
We then ran into battle. I then ran and punched a Dark Knight and blocked the punch of another and flipped it over me.  
  
I then grabbed two and said'' Kiss and make up'' and slammed them into each other and they all were destroyed.  
  
I then looked over my shoulder and saw that the Dark Knights were herding Jordy away from me.  
  
I then said'' Their herding you away from me''  
  
He then said'' Tell me something I don't know'' and kicked one of them.  
  
I then flipped over the Dark Knight that was in front of me and tripped it. I then ran to Jordy and the Monster that was a shadow with armor all over his body a sword in his hand said'' Hello Rangers my name is the Shadow Knight I was trying to get Jordy away from you to kill him but no matter I will just kill two birds with one stone''.  
  
The Dark Knights then teleported away and  
  
I said'' That's what you think ready Jordy''  
  
We then took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and we Morphed into the Red and Brown Justice Force Rangers,  
  
I then took out My Justice Sabre and Jordy took out His Justice Lance and we ran into battle. I got to the Shadow Knight first and slashed him but all I hit was dust because he teleported behind me.  
  
I then said'' How did you move so fast''  
  
He said'' You haven't figured out I am like nothing you have ever faced'' and blasted me through a wall I then got up and he kicked me and slashed me.  
  
I then fell down knocked out and demorphed!  
  
Meanwhile Jordy ran to the Shadow Knight and tried to slash him with his Lance but he dodged it and flipped over him and uppercutted him!  
  
Jordy then flew up and the Shadow Knight caught him and slashed him and ripped right through his Ranger Armor into his leg and  
  
Jordy said'' Ah'' and the Shadow Knight said'' Time for you to die'' and threw him through a window and shot a blast at him and didn't stop till he was demorphed and bleeding. He then teleported away!  
  
I then woke up and saw Jordy unconscious bleeding all over and said'' Jordy no'' and grabbed him and teleported us to the Command Centre.  
  
When we got to the Command Centre Zordon sent Jordy to the Medical Lab with  
  
Alpha then said'' Jacob what happened''.  
  
I said'' A monster called the Shadow Knight attacked us'' and  
  
Zordon said'' No not him!''  
  
I then said'' you know him'' and  
  
Zordon said'' Yes he is one of the most powerful monsters in this universe''  
  
I said'' great''.  
  
The others then teleported in and Megan ran to me and hugged me and said' your okay''  
  
I then kissed her and said'' Ya just a little bruised Jordies the one that was hurt badly how is he Zordon''.  
  
Zordon then said'' it will take him 2 days to heal but he should be fine''.  
  
I then said'' Great 2 days with us short one ranger''.  
  
That's when the Alarms went off and we turned to the Viewing Globe and saw the Shadow Knight attacking the city.  
  
I then said'' we have to stop him''.  
  
Zordon then said'' No the others will stop him you are too weak''. Jason then said'' Zordon's right man''  
  
I then said'' Alright but you guys be careful you saw what he did to Jordy''.  
  
Jason then said'' Will do ready guys ''  
  
He then took out his Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus' and morphed into the Red Morphing Ranger.  
  
Tommy then took out his Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.  
  
The others then took out their Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force.  
  
They then teleported into battle and I said'' Good Luck guys''.  
  
When the got to Brampton Jason said'' your dead creep''.  
  
The Shadow Knight didn't say anything he just ran and before Jason had time to block he had kicked him and flipped him through the air and slashed him and he fell down armor sparking.. He then blasted Jason through a wall and punched him and then slammed him through a window of Shoppers World and he fell down and demorphed with his arm bleeding!  
  
Tommy then yelled ''Jason!'' and ran and teleported him back to the Command Centre he then turned to the Shadow Knight and said'' Your gonna pay for hurting my friend creep''  
  
He the ran and slashed the Shadow Knight with his Zeo Sabre but he blocked it and kicked Tommy and then turned around and slashed Megan. He then blocked a kick from Josh and blasted him into Sean and kept blasting them until they demorphed and their foreheads were cut. He then shot the ground and a huge blast came out and destroyed that whole part of town.  
  
I said'' No'' but Zordon had already teleported the others here and luckily Alex had teleported back before the blast so he only had Minor cuts. That's when  
  
Zordon said'' Great the Shadow Knight has grown and his attacking City Hall''  
  
I then said'' Alex and I will handle Him''  
  
I then said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger.  
  
Alex and I then both said'' I need Cheetah Zord Power now and I need Dog Zord Power now''.  
  
I then jumped into the Cheetah Zord and made it go into Warrior Mode and Alex jumped into His Zord and we ran into battle.  
  
Part 12 The Great Zord Battle  
  
I then ran in and made My Zord punch The Shadow Knight but he blocked it and kicked it.  
  
Alex then made his Dog Zord bite onto the Shadow Knights leg the Shadow Knight then said'' Bad Dog!'' and blasted it off him and blasted a building on it. I then made my Zord try to punch him again but he blocked it and punched it then teleported behind it and kicked it.  
  
He then kept hitting my Zord and teleporting away until I was done to 20%.  
  
Alex then made his Dog Zord climb out of the rubble of the building and shoot its Tail Lazers at the Shadow Knight he then dodged them and said'' Goodbye Rangers'' and blasted both our Zords and we fell out of them because they were too damaged!  
  
We then got up and he said'' Look at the ranger ants time to squash them'' and tried to step on us we dodged his foot and he said'' We will meet again'' and teleported away''.  
  
We then demorphed and Turned our Communicators on and Zordon said'' Go Home Rangers We will call you if we need help 


	3. chapter 12 to 18

Part 13 The Attack on Alex  
  
Alex then teleported home and headed for bed he was asleep before he hit the pillow.  
  
All of a sudden there was a crash that woke him up. He said'' oh Man what time is it''  
  
he then checked his alarm and it was 12:30 he then got out of bed and went into the hall.  
  
He then said'' Mom is that you'' and that's when somebody grabbed him around the throat and said'' you wish Silver Ranger''  
  
The Shadow Knight then stepped out of the shadows and tightened his grip on Alex's throat.  
  
Alex then coughed and said'' Can't breath''.  
  
The Shadow Knight said'' No duh its your time to die''.  
  
Alex then said'' No way eat this' and kicked the Shadow Knight in the leg and he dropped Alex.  
  
Alex then took out his Morpher and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Silver Justice Force Ranger!  
  
The Shadow Knight then kicked Alex he then went flying and smashed through his window and landed on his neighbor's roof!  
  
He then turned on his Communicator and said'' Guys Come in I could use some help'' but all he got was static.  
  
That's when the Shadow Knight jumped on the roof and said'' This time your friends aren't saving you its Just you and me''  
  
and Alex said'' That's fine with me'' and high kicked the Shadow Knight but he blocked it and flipped him through the air and kicked him. He then hit the ground armor sparking.  
  
Alex then said'' Justice Shuriken Throw'' and he threw the Shuriken and it hit the Shadow Knight and there was a big Explosion.But when the smoke cleared he didn't even have a scratch.  
  
He then said'' That tickled'' and grabbed Alex and punched him in the stomach and high kicked him and then flipped around and spun kicked him.  
  
Alex then fell down and demorphed and the Shadow Knight said'' Lights out Ranger'' and blasted him.  
  
There then was a big Explosion and when the smoke cleared Alex's Leg's, Arms and Fore Head Were bleeding''.  
  
Meanwhile In the Command Centre Zordon had seen the whole thing and said'' Teleport Alex to the Medical Bay and Warn the others''  
  
Alpha then teleported Alex to the Medical Bay and said'' Ayiyi Zordon I can't warn the rangers' the Communications are Jammed.  
  
Zordon then said'' This is not good''  
  
Part 14 The Attack On Megan and Me  
  
Meanwhile I was at Megan's house watching a movie with her when Megan and I heard a Noise  
  
I then said'' Common We should check it out. I then went upstairs and she was checking out the middle floor. I was in her room when I heard a scream I then ran to the middle floor and in the kitchen when I saw the Shadow Knight with a sword to Megan's Neck.  
  
He then saw me and said'' Ah Red Ranger surrender now or she dies and don't think of Morphing because if you do I might just accidentally cut her''.  
  
I said'' Don't touch her creep''.  
  
That's when Megan back kicked him and he dropped her.  
  
Megan and I then took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and Morphed into the Red and Pink Justice Force Ranger..  
  
I then said'' your gonna pay for touching my girlfriend creep Justice Sabre'' and My Sabre teleported into my hand and I ran and slashed him  
  
he then said'' Was that supposed to hurt'' and blasted me through Megan's Roof all the way down the street.  
  
I then said'' Great'' and tried to teleport but nothing happened.  
  
I then said'' Teleporting must be down oh well guess I gotta run'' and started running back to Megan's house.  
  
Meanwhile The Shadow Knight turned to Megan and said'' Your gonna pay for kicking me'' and ran and she blasted him with her Justice Lazers but he just bounced the attacks away and grabbed he and smashed her through a wall he then kicked her up the stairs and jumped up them and blasted her through the stairs.  
  
He then jumped down and slashed her with his claws and she demorphed and he said'' Goodbye Pinky''  
  
I then said'' don't touch her'' and kicked him and said'' Justice Sabre Slash'' and threw the slash and hit the roof and it collapsed down on him.  
  
I then said'' I Gotta teleport her in'' and made her touch her belt buckle and she teleported to the Command Centre.  
  
When she got to the Command Centre Zordon said'' What is wrong with her Alpha'' and Alpha force Demorphed her and said'' She has a concussion and a broken leg'' and took her to medical bay and Zordon said' Heaven help us''.  
  
I was gonna walk away when the Shadow Knight broke out of the rubble and said'' Your gonna pay for that red'' and ran and punched me.  
  
I ducked and it missed me and I back kicked him but he blocked it and slammed me through the wall! I then got up and kicked him but he blocked it and threw me up through the roof and I landed on the roof. He then jumped to the roof and kicked me but I dodged it and spun kicked him.  
  
He then said'' Your good ranger but not good enough'' and punched me and spun kicked me and then finally blasted me.  
  
He then said'' its time for me to grow'' and he grew to huge heights.  
  
I then said'' I need the Ninja Cheetah Zord Now'' and the Cheetah Zord flew in and I made it go into Warrior Mode it then grabbed its tail and it turned into a sabre and I made it run into battle! The Shadow Knight then kicked My Zord but I made it block it and punch him but he blocked it and blasted my Zord right in the chest and it flew back into a building. I then made it get up and slash him but he disappeared and reappeared behind it and kicked it.  
  
It was then down to 50% when I said'' That's it Cheetah Zord Sabre Slash'' and it threw the slash but then the Shadow Knight caught it and threw it back to me and it hit me and explosions were all around my Zord.  
  
It was then down to 30 % when the shadow Knight kept blasting it and I had to bail out.  
  
Part 15 The Big Battle  
  
He then teleported away and said'' Now for your Gold Friend.  
  
I then said'' Sean oh man''  
  
My communicator then beeped and I said'' Alpha you got the Communicators working'' and he said'' Yep also teleporting works now the others are on their way to Sean's house''.  
  
I then said' Alright I'm on my way'' and teleported to Sean's house.  
  
When I got there the Shadow Knight was about to slash Sean but I blocked it with my Sabre and said'' I don't think so'' and kicked him.  
  
I then ran to Sean and said'' are you okay''.  
  
He said'' Ya'' and the others then teleported in and I said'' Do it guys'' and they took out their Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and then Alex and Jordy teleported in and said'' We're back and ready to rock Its Time For Justice'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force.  
  
Jason then took out his morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus'' and morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger.  
  
Tommy then took out His Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' He then Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.  
  
They then ran into battle! I then ran and slashed him but he blocked it and kicked Jason and slashed me. He then blasted Sean and Tommy and they fell down Armor Sparking. Alex and Noah ran to him and kicked him but he dodged it and punched Noah and kicked Alex. He then Spun kicked them both and they went flying into a wall and fell down Armor Sparking. Megan then tried to blast him but he grabbed it and threw it back to her and Sara and they fell down armor sparking.  
  
He then said'' Goodbye Rangers'' and blasted us with a big blast and it hit us and we fell down and demorphed!  
  
He then walked over and grabbed Megan by the hair and lifted her up and said'' Pinky your coming with me and I got up and said'' No'' and  
  
he said'' Give me your morphers ranger or she dies you have an hour to decide''.  
  
We then teleported to the Command Centre and said'' What do we do Zordon''  
  
and he said'' I don't know Rangers you must decide''.  
  
I then turned to the others and said'' We gotta do it she would do it for us'' .  
  
Tommy then said'' Wait no I have a plan We'll give him fake Morphers and then attack him''.  
  
I then said'' Good Idea lets do it''  
  
Part 16 The Strategy  
  
We then teleported down and the Shadow Knight was their and said'' do you have them'' and  
  
I threw them to him and said'' Puny ranger you actually thought I would give her back'' and  
  
I said'' Actually no''.  
  
That's when Tommy kicked him in the back and he dropped Megan and she ran to me and kissed me and I said'' Are you okay ''  
  
and she said'' ya''.  
  
I then said'' God I love you'' and  
  
she said'' I love you too''.  
  
The Shadow Knight then said'' Oh boo hoo I am gonna be sick''  
  
I then said'' Its time for you demise ready guys''  
  
We then took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and Morphed into the Justice Force Rangers!  
  
Jason then took out His Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus'' and morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger!  
  
Tommy then took out His Morpher and said'' Its Morphin Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger!  
  
I then said'' Guys Lets do it Justice Mega Blaster''  
  
all our Weapons then combined and turned into a big blaster and we caught it and said'' Justice Mega Blaster Fire Now''  
  
The Blast then hit the Shadow Knight he fell down and was destroyed or so we thought he then grew.  
  
We then said'' We need the NinjaZords Now''  
  
and they flew in and we jumped in and the others made the Ninja Justice Megazord and Alex combined his Dog with it to form the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord. Sean and Josh combined their Zords to form the Ninja Chino Megazord and Tommy combined his Falcon Zord with it to form The Ninja Chino Falcon Megazord. Jason and then made I our Zords go into warrior Mode and they grabbed their tail which transformed into Sabre's. I then made my Zord run to the Shadow Knight and kicked him but he blocked it and punched me but the Chino Megazord blocked it and kicked him and the Lion Zord punched him and to finish him of the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord spun kicked him.  
  
I then said'' lets finish him' Cheetah Zord Sabre Slash'' and made Zord threw the slash and Jason's did the same.  
  
They then hit the Shadow Knight and he fell down and was destroyed. The others and I jumped out of our Zords and said'' we did it''.  
  
Meanwhile on the Moon the Dark Lord said'' Those Rangers Destroyed my Strongest Warrior no Matter I have a surprise coming from Space''  
  
Part 17 The Planetary War  
  
The others and I were celebrating over our Victory over the Shadow Knight when our communicators went off.  
  
We ran behind the corner and I said'' Whats up'' and Zordon said'' Teleport to the Command Centre Immediately Rangers''  
  
we then teleported to the Command Centre. When we got their  
  
I said'' What is it Zordon''.  
  
Zordon said'' Ranger the Alien Race the Skulls is on their way to Earth to team up with the Dark Lord''.  
  
I said'' We gotta stop them''.  
  
Zordon said'' Yes rangers I am afraid Jacob is right we are gonna have to break the rule of not attacking first Also we are gonna need all the Rangers for this they are teleporting in now''.  
  
The first rangers to teleport in were the Morphin Team. Next was Zeo Also Trey the Gold Ranger From Triforia teleported in with them. Next was the Turbo Team teleported in. The Space Team was Next. Then came the Galaxy Team. After was the Lightspeed Team and lastly was the Time Force Team.  
  
Zordon then turned to the Other rangers and said'' Rangers you have been braught back because an Alien race called the Skulls is attemping to team up with the Dark Lord and we need your help to stop them will you do it. The others rangers then said'' Ya'' and  
  
Zordon then said'' Good then for this battle Jacob with be your leader''.  
  
I then said'' Ok well then any one with Zords that can fly step forward''.  
  
Kimberly, Tommy, Damon. Joel, The Space Team and Zhane Stepped forward.  
  
Zordon then said'' Wait Rangers Trini and Zack must find out their true animal spirits also we need another white Ranger and I have been keeping a sixth Turbo and Zeo Morpher for a time like this''.  
  
I then said'' I have two of the Perfect candidates Common Tommy Steph'  
  
Tommy Steph and I then teleported away.  
  
Dulcea then teleported in and Trini said'' Why doesn't Aisha become the White Ranger'' and Zordon said'' Good Idea Rangers'' and he teleported Aisha in and  
  
she said'' Zordon what going on''  
  
and Zordon said'' A Alien Race called the Skulls is attempting to team up with the new team of rangers.  
  
Megan then said'' That's us we're the Justice Force Rangers''.  
  
Zordon said'' Yes well as I was saying are trying to team up with the Dark Lord that's the new Rangers Monster their facing and we need you to become the White Ranger''  
  
Aisha then said'' Of course I will become a ranger again''.  
  
Zordon then said'' Then turned to Dulcea and she will tell you your animal spirit''.  
  
Dulcea then said'' Rangers deep inside us is an animal spirit waiting to come out so search deep inside''  
  
Trini and Zack closed their eyes and when they opened them they were morphed with a new emblem on their chest.  
  
Dulcea then turned to Trini and said'' Trini you're the Tiger you strike from the Shadows'' Trini then smiled.  
  
Dulcea then turned to Zack and said'' Zack you are the Eagle one of the greatest birds in the world'' Zack then smiled.  
  
That's when Tommy Steph and I then teleported in with Two more People and I said'' Zeo's Turbo's Meet your Teammates Shiva the Silver Zeo Ranger and Andre The Silver Turbo Ranger''.  
  
They then ran into their groups to get to know each other when the Alarms went off. The others and I then turned to the Viewing globe and saw three Monsters attacking one that looked like a Clam and the other looked like a cowboy and the last one looked like a tank.  
  
Zordon then said'' This is Clamonitor, Cowrocker and Tank Blaster''.  
  
I then said'' Alright all Rangers with Flying Zords get into space now''  
  
Kimberly then said'' Its Morphing Time Pteryadactyl'' and Morphed into the Pink Morphin Ranger.  
  
She then said'' I need the Ninja Crane Zord Now'' and the Ninja Crane Zord flew in and she jumped in at and blasted off into the Skies toward space.  
  
Tommy then took out His Morpher and said'' Its Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' He then Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger and jumped into his Falcon Zord and blasted off into the skies toward space.  
  
Damon then took out His Morpher and said'' Go Galactic'' and morphed into the Green Galaxy Ranger He then jumped into his Condo Zord and blasted off toward Space.  
  
Joel Then took out His Morpher and said'' Lightspeed Rescue'' and Morphed into the Green Lightspeed Ranger He then jumped into his Green Jet Zord and flew off into the Skies toward space''.  
  
The Space Rangers then took out their Morphers and said'' Lets Rocket'' and Morphed Into the Space Rangers.  
  
They then jumped into the Astro Megaship and blasted off into the skies toward space.  
  
Lastly Zhane the Silver Space Ranger Jumped into the Mega Winger and blasted off into the skies toward space.  
  
Zack, Trini, Jason and Billy then took out there their Morphers and said'' Its Morphing Time''  
  
Zack said'' Mastadon'' and Morphed into the Black Morphin Ranger.  
  
Billy said'' Triceratops'' and morphed into the Blue Morphin Ranger..  
  
Trini said'' Sabretooth Tiger'' and morphed into the Yellow Morphin Ranger'' and  
  
Jason said'' Tyrannosaurus'' and morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger.  
  
Lastly Aisha said'' White Tiger'' and Morphed into the White Morphin Ranger.  
  
Zack then jumped into their Eagle and blasted off into the skies toward space.  
  
I then turned to the others and said'' Okay now we will take care of the Monsters I want the Morphin and Zeo Team to teleport to Toronto to handle the Clamonitor''  
  
They then both said'' okay''.  
  
I then turned to the Turbo Team and said'' You and my Team will handle the Cowrocker In Brampton'' and they said'' Okay''  
  
I then turned to the Lightspeed Team and said'' You, The Time Force Team and the Galaxy Team will handle Tank Blaster in Orillia okay guys lets do it''  
  
My Team and I then took out Our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force!  
  
I then turned to Shiva and Andre and said'' Being a ranger isn't always fun and games but you get used to it'' and they said''ok''  
  
The Turbo Team then took out their Morphers and said'' Shift Into Turbo''.  
  
Chelsea then said'' Wind Chaser Turbo Power'' and Morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger.  
  
Brittany said'' Dune Star Turbo Power'' and Morphed into the Yellow Turbo Ranger.  
  
Sam said'' Desert Thunder Turbo Power'' and into the Green Turbo Ranger.  
  
Justin said'' Mountain Blaster Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger.  
  
Steph said'' Red Lightning Turbo Power'' and Morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger.  
  
Lastly Andre said'' Silver Striker Turbo Power'' And morphed into the New Silver Turbo Ranger  
  
He then said'' Man this is awesome'' and we teleported down to Brampton.  
  
The Zeo Rangers then took out their Morphers and said'' It's Morphing Time''.  
  
Kat said'' Zeo Ranger 1 Pink'' and morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger.  
  
Tanya said'' Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow'' and morphed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.  
  
Rocky said'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue'' and morphed into the Blue Zeo Ranger.  
  
Adam said'' Zeo Ranger 4 Green'' and morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger''  
  
Trey said'' Gold Ranger Power'' and Morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger. Lastly Shiva said'' Zeo Ranger 6 Silver'' and Morphed into the New Silver Zeo Ranger He then said'' Man Andre this is awesome''  
  
The Morphin Team and them then teleported down to Toronto to handle the Clamonitor.  
  
The Galaxy Team then took out their Morphers and said'' Go Galactic'' and Morphed into the Galaxy Rangers.  
  
Also the Lightspeed Team took out their Morphers and said'' Lightspeed Rescue'' and Morphed into the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger  
  
and Ryan took out His Morpher and said'' Titanium Power'' and Morphed into the Titanium Ranger.  
  
The Time Force Team took out their Morphers and said'' Time For Time Force'' and Morphed into he Power Rangers Time Force  
  
and Eric took out his morpher and said'' Quantum Power'' and Morphed into the Quantum Ranger.  
  
They then teleported down To Orillia for Battle. Meanwhile The others had just made it into space when a Skull Ship started blasting them and the battle started. Meanwhile back on Earth All the Ranger Teams Landed in their Battle Zones. The Justice and Turbo's in Brampton. The Morphin and Zeo in Toronto and the Galaxies, Lightspeed's and Time Force in Orillia. Meanwhile the Turbo's and my Team ran into battle! My Team and the Turbo's called out our weapons and I ran to The Cow Rocker and kicked him but he dodged it and shot me but Andre deflected it and hit him with his Turbo sais and he fell down armor sparking. Steph slashed him and I spinning heel kicked him. He then blocked my kick and punched Steph and kicked me and we both fell down armor sparking. Megan and  
  
Chelsea said' you hurt our boyfriends time to pay and Megan shot him with her Justice Lazer and Chelsea did the same with her Turbo Windfire.  
  
Sam and Justin then shot him with their Turbo Cannon and Turbo Hand Blasters. Sean, Josh, Alex, Noah, Justin and Sara. Then attacked him with their weapons.  
  
He then fell down armor sparking and said'' That's it time to grow'' and he grew to huge heights''  
  
I then looked to Steph and said'' You now what to do''  
  
and he said'' Yep we need the Turbo Zords now'' .  
  
The Turbo Zords then rolled in and Steph jumped into Red lighting, Sam jumped into Desert Thunder, Justin jumped into Mountain Blaster, Brittany jumped into Dune Star, Chelsea jumped into Wind Chaser  
  
and lastly Andre jumped into Silver Striker and said'' Wow cool truck''.  
  
They then made the Turbo Megazord and Andre made Silver Striker go into Warrior Mode. I then said guys Ready we need the Ninja Zords Now''.  
  
I said'' Ninja Cheetah Zord'' and it flew in from the sky and I jumped in it.  
  
Sean said'' Ninja Cougar Zord'' and it flew in from the sky and Sean jumped in it.  
  
Josh said'' Ninja Rhino Zord. Josh then jumped in his Zord.  
  
Megan said'' Ninja Gazelle Zord'' and her Zord flew in from the sky and she jumped in it.  
  
Justin said'' Ninja Coyote Zord'' and his Zord flew in from the sky and he jumped in it''  
  
Noah said'' Ninja Stallion Zord'' and his Zord flew in from the sky and he jumped in it.  
  
Alex said'' Ninja Dog Zord'' and his Zord flew in from the sky and he jumped in it.  
  
Lastly Sarah said'' Ninja Iguana Zord'' and her Zord flew in from the sky and she jumped in it.  
  
The others then formed the Ninja Justice Megazord and Alex combined his Dog with it to form the and Mega Ninja Justice Megazord Sean and Josh combined their Zords to form the Chino Megazord, and  
  
I then said'' Cheetah Zord Warrior Mode''.  
  
My Cheetah Zord then ran super fast and flipped and was magically transformed into Warrior Mode and it grabbed it tail which transformed into a Sabre. We then made our Zords run into battle.  
  
Meanwhile The Morphin and Zeo Teams landed in Toronto and turned to the Clamonitor and said '' Hey creep your going down'' and Jason ran and kicked him but he blocked it and punched him. .  
  
Trini then spun kicked him but he blocked it and ate her! A yellow line then went on his helmet. He then ate the all the Morphin Rangers!  
  
Rocky turned to him and said'' Hey creep give our friends back' and hit him and he fell down Armor Sparking.  
  
The Clamonitor then said'' Why don't you join them'' and tried to suck them up.  
  
But they dodged it and Rocky slashed him and he fell down Armor sparking.  
  
Shiva ran and said'' Zeo Power Staff' and hit him and he moved back stunned' and  
  
Trey then said'' its Time for A Gold Rush'' and he turned intro a gold ball of energy and slammed into the Clamonitor and he fell down and spat out the Morphin Team and then grew.  
  
Jason and Rocky then said'' We need the Ninja Zords Now and We need the Zeo Zords now''.  
  
The First Zords to run in were the Ninja Zords. Jason jumped into the Red Lion. Trini jumped into the Yellow Tiger and lastly Aisha jumped into the White Bear. The Zeo Zords then flew in. Tommy wasn't with them so the Phoenix Zord flew in and was used by Rocky through remote Rocky jumped into the Blue Lion. Adam jumped into the Green Bull; Tanya jumped into the yellow Cannon. Kat jumped into the Pink Cannon. Trey jumped into Pyramidas and lastly Shiva jumped into the Silver Bobcat. The others then formed the Zeo Megazord and Shiva Made his Zord go into Warrior Mode.  
  
Meanwhile in Space The other Rangers were involved in a big battle. Kim was getting bombarded by Skull ships!  
  
she said'' guys I could use a little help I'm a sitting duck up here''  
  
Tommy then said'' on my way Kim I have a lock firing now'' and he shot two missiles from the wings of his Falcon Zord and it blew up two skull ships and Kim fired her lazers from her Crane Zord and blew up two others  
  
she then said'' thanks Tommy'' and  
  
he said'' No prob''.  
  
Zack was flying circles around the skull ships  
  
he then said'' Man this Eagles Zords is awesome I have a lock firing Missiles''. He then shot five heat seeking Missiles and the skull ships tried to dodge them but wherever they went the missiles followed and blew up 5 skull ships''  
  
Zack then said'' alright hey'' and got shot by two skull missiles.  
  
He then said'' I've lost my weapons systems and shields''  
  
Five more skull ships then went in for the kill but got shot down by the Astro Megaship and Mega Winger''  
  
Zack then said'' Thanks guys''  
  
and The Astro Rangers said'' no Prob''  
  
Damon said'' Guys look the Skull General Ship''.  
  
The Big Skull Ship was then heading down to Earth  
  
when Damon said'' Guys hold the other ships off I'll handle the Big One''  
  
He then shot two Missiles at it but it just bounced off the shields. The Big ship then aimed its lazers at Damon and he said'' Oh no'' and shot him.  
  
When the smoke cleared he said'' Guys I've lost shields''.  
  
That's when all the other skull ships retreated back in the big one and Tommy said'' Guys we gotta get back this isn't good''.  
  
Meanwhile In Orillia the Time Force Team, The Galaxy Team and The Lightspeed Team landed right in front of the Tank Blaster and  
  
Jen said'' Stop right there in the Name of Time Force your under arrest'' and the Tank Blaster said'' Arrest this'' and blasted them and they fell down armor sparking! They then got up and Jen ran and kicked him and Katie then punched him and he moved back stunned. Lucas and Trip then slashed him with their Chrono Sabre's and to finish Him off Wes did a Time Strike on him. Then Eric used Freezer Striker Mode and he froze for a second and then started sparking all over.  
  
The Galaxy Rangers then said'' our turn Lights Of Orion Activate'' and the Lights Of Orion came over them and they then said'' Power Up Mode'' and they turned into a ball of energy and slammed into the Tank Blaster and he fell to the ground near death.  
  
The Light Speed Rangers then said'' Now to finish him off V Lancers'' and the V lancers went in their hands and they then said'' Fire'' and fired a big Blast and it hit the Tank Blaster and he fell down destroyed or so they thought he then grew.  
  
The Time Force Rangers then turned to the Galaxy Rangers and Light Speed Rangers and said'' teleport back to the Command Centre you guys can't make the Galaxy Megazord without Damon and neither can you guys without Joel so we'll handle him''.  
  
The Galaxy Rangers and Light Speed Rangers then said'' Ok '' and teleported back.  
  
The Time Force Team then said'' Time Flyers Online'' and the Time Flyers flew in and the Time Force Rangers jumped in them and made the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. And ran into battle.  
  
Meanwhile Back in Brampton My Zord ran to the Cow Rocker and kicked him but he blocked it and punched me but the Turbo Megazord blocked it and kicked him. He then moved back stunned and blasted us with his gun and our Zords went down 10%. The Ninja Chino Megazord then kicked him and then flipped over him and back kicked him and to finish him off the Mega Ninja Justice Megazord tripped him. The Mega Ninja Justice Megazord then took out a Shuriken that transformed into a Spiked Club and the Ninja Chino Megazord took out a Crossbow and Mace but the Mace then transformed into a big Arrow finally the Turbo Megazord took out the Turbo Megazord Sabre and Silver Striker took out two Sais.  
  
I then said'' Cheetah Zord Sabre Slash'' and it threw the slash.  
  
Sean and Josh then said'' Justice Crossbow Shot'' and threw the Arrow''.  
  
The Others then said''' Ninja Justice Club Smash'' and slashed him with the Club.  
  
The Turbo's then said'' Turbo Megazord Spinout'' and turned into a Tornado and slashed him. Finally Andre said'' Silver Striker Slash'' and slashed him and he fell down destroyed''.  
  
We then jumped out of our Zords and I ran to Megan and hugged her and pecked her on the lips  
  
I then turned to the others and said' good job guys Andre good job man''.  
  
Andre then said'' thanks man being a ranger is awesome''.  
  
I then said'' ya it is common we gotta get back'  
  
We then teleported back to the Command Centre.  
  
Meanwhile in Toronto the Morphin rangers and Zeo's were kicking ass in their Zords.  
  
Trini made her Tiger Zord jump up and bite Clamonitor in the arm and he said'' get off me'' and blasted her. Her Zord then fell off and lost 10% power.  
  
Jason then said'' you hurt my friend'' and made his Lion Zord slash him  
  
. Billy then made his Wolf Zord jump and bite Clamonitor in the arm and the Zeo Megazord then punched him and he moved back stunned.  
  
The Zeo Rangers then said'' Now to finish you off Zeo Power Sword'' and the power sword flew down and they caught it and slashed Clamonitor and he fell down destroyed!  
  
The Rangers then jumped out of their Zords and teleported back to the Command Centre.  
  
Meanwhile in Orillia. The Time Force Megazord ran and punched the Tank Blaster but he blocked it and blasted them in the stomach and they moved back and lost 20% power. They then ran in and punched him and then tripped him. They took out the Time Force Megazord sabre and Wes said'' Your Times up'' and slashed him and he froze for a second and then fell down destroyed. They then jumped out of the Megazord and teleported back to the Command Centre.  
  
Part 18 Earth's Take Over  
  
We then all landed in the Command Centre at the same time and the others from space were already there.  
  
I then turned to Tommy and said'' did you stop them'' and he said'' no sorry man but they were too strong''.  
  
Zordon then turned to us and said'' Rangers this is very bad''.  
  
Alpha then said'' Zordon I am getting Skull readings all over the planet''  
  
I then said'' no Zordon we have to stop them each ranger team will take a continent My team will take North America. Morphin will take South America. Zeo's will take Asia. Turbo's will take China'' Space will take Europe. Galaxy will take Africa. Lightspeed will take Australia and lastly Time Force will take Japan''  
  
Zordon then said'' Good luck rangers and may the power protect you''  
  
I then said'' alright guys be careful''  
  
we then teleported away to each of the continents we were protecting. I then landed in Brampton and there were a whole bunch of Skulls in front of me  
  
so I said'' I will protect my planet or die trying'' and took out my morpher and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and morphed into the Red Justice Force Ranger. I then ran into battle and yelled'' for Earth''  
  
I then ran and slashed a Skull and roundhouse kicked two others and the one I slashed fell down dead and the two others fell down knocked out. Two then grabbed my arms but I said'' let go ya creeps'' and threw them off me into two others and they fell down knocked out. I then did a split kick in the air and knocked out two more but more came and they were too much for me and grabbed me.  
  
The Dark General then walked over and said'' hey red this time you won't win'' and punched me in the stomach!  
  
He then said'' tonight you die'' and slashed me!  
  
He then teleported away. After I fell down demorphed and blacked out!  
  
Meanwhile in South America The Morphin Rangers landed and a whole army of Skulls ran at them and Jason said'' Lets go to it guys Its Morphing Time''.  
  
Zack then took out his Morpher and said'' Mastadon'' and morphed into the Black Morphin Ranger.  
  
Kimberly then took out her morpher and said'' Pteryadactyl'' and Morphed into the Pink Morphin Ranger.  
  
Billy then took out his Morpher and said'' Triceratops'' and morphed into the Blue Morphin Ranger.  
  
Trini then took out her Morpher and said'' Sabretooth Tiger'' and Morphed into the Yellow Morphin Ranger.  
  
Jason then took out his Morpher and said'' Tyrannosaurus and Morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger.  
  
Aisha then took out her Morpher and said'' White Tiger'' and Morphed into the White Morphin Ranger.  
  
They then ran into battle. Jason ran and kicked a Skull and blocked the punch of another and threw it over him he then slashed it and it fell down dead and the one he kicked fell down knocked out. Zack ran and slashed two with his Power Axe and then transformed it into his Cosmic Cannon and blasted two more and they fell down dead.  
  
Zack then said'' Zack 4 Skulls 0''  
  
Kimberly ran and shot two Skulls with her Power Bow and then turned around and roundhouse kicked two more and they all fell down either dead or knocked out. Trini ran and two Skulls tried to grab her but Aisha grabbed one and turned it around and said'' hands off'' and punched it and Trini kicked the other and they both fell down knocked out but for every Skull they beat another took its place! They were soon overwhelmed and  
  
Zack said'' Guys there are too many''.  
  
Kimberly then said'' we can't hold them off.  
  
Jason then said'' Guys Fall back we've lost god help us we've lost''  
  
They then teleported back to the Command Centre.  
  
Meanwhile in Asia The Zeo team landed right when a whole platoon of Skull Troops landed and Tommy said'' Well guys look like we have our work cut out for us lets do it its Morphing Time''.  
  
Kat then took out her Morpher and said'' Zeo Ranger 1 Pink'' and Morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger.  
  
Tanya said'' Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow'' and morphed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.  
  
Rocky said'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue'' and Morphed into the Blue Zeo Ranger.  
  
Adam said'' Zeo Ranger 4 Green'' and Morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger.  
  
Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.  
  
Trey said'' Gold Ranger Power'' and Morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger and  
  
lastly Shiva said'' Zeo Ranger 6 Silver'' and Morphed into the Silver Zeo Ranger. They then ran into battle.  
  
Tommy ran to a bunch of Skulls and said'' you messed with the wrong planet'' and kicked one and blocked the punch of another and slashed it with his Zeo Sabre. He then jump kicked another and turned to one and said'' Zeo Spinout'' and Spun kicked one and it flew into two more. When he was done all the Skulls were either dead or knocked out. Kat then ran to a Skull and kicked it and blocked the punch of another and punched it two more came and grabbed her and punched her and she fell down armor sparking!  
  
Rocky then came and said'' Lay off'' and kicked one and slashed the other with his Zeo Sachets The one he slashed fell down dead and the other fell down knocked out.  
  
Kat then got up and said'' Thanks Rocko'' and he said'' No prob''.  
  
Tanya and Adam were back to back and  
  
Adam said'' Hey Tanya lets show these jerk some ranger teamwork'' and she said ''yes lets'' So Tanya jumped up on Adam arms and said'' Body Slam'' and jumped and slammed into all the Skulls and they fell down knocked out.  
  
Meanwhile Shiva and Trey were fighting together and Trey said'' Shiva my friend you are a good fighter I am glad you are on the team''  
  
and Shiva said'' Thanks man that means a lot'' and right then he got punched by a Skull.  
  
Trey then said'' you Jerk Its Time For a Gold Rush'' and turned into a ball of Gold Energy and slammed into the Skull and he fell down Dead.  
  
Shiva then got up and said'' Thanks Trey but I can handle these creeps any day'' and hit two with his Zeo staff and roundhouse kicked two more.  
  
That's when the Cavalry of Skulls came and Tommy said'' Guys I think its time to book I hope the others had more luck then us''. They then teleported back to the Command Centre.  
  
Meanwhile in China the Turbo's landed right in front of some Skulls terrorizing some Chinese people and they said'' Hey guys why don't you leave them alone Ready Shift Into Turbo''.  
  
Chelsea then took out her Morpher and said'' Wind Chaser Turbo Power'' and Morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger.  
  
Brittany then took out her Morpher and said'' Dune Star Turbo Power'' and Morphed into the Yellow Turbo Ranger.  
  
Sam took out his Morpher and said'' Desert Thunder Turbo power'' and Morphed into the Green Turbo Ranger''  
  
Justin took out his Morpher and said'' Mountain Blaster Turbo Power'' and Morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger.  
  
Steph then took out his Morpher and said'' Red Lighting Turbo Power'' and Morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger.  
  
Andre then took out his Morpher and said'' Silver Striker Turbo power'' and Morphed into the Silver Turbo Ranger.  
  
They then ran into battle. Steph ran to a Skull and slashed it and dodged the punch of another and leg sweeped it. He then flipped over another and threw it over him and the two fell down knocked out and the one he slashed fell down dead. Justin then ran and roundhouse kicked a Skull and shot two with his Turbo Hand Blasters and they fell down dead and the one he kicked fell down knocked out. Chelsea and Brittany were fighting Skulls left and right as well. Sam then ran and kicked a Skull and shot another with his Turbo Cannon he then blocked the punch of another and kicked it where the suns don't shine. The one he shot then fell down dead and the two others then fell down knocked out. Andre then ran and flipped over a Skull and tripped it and slashed another with his Turbo Sais and dodged the punch of another and roundhouse kicked two and they fell down knocked out and the one he slashed fell down dead.  
  
Steph then said'' Oh no more'' and then a whole army of Skulls came and Andre said'' You and your big mouth''. T  
  
he Turbo Rangers were soon overwhelmed and fell down demorphed and the Skulls bound them and took their Morphers  
  
and Steph said'' Guys we're in trouble!''  
  
Meanwhile in Europe the Space Rangers landed in front of a whole Army of Skulls and  
  
they took our their Morphers and Andros said'' Lets go to work Lets Rocket'' and they Morphed into the Power Rangers In Space.  
  
Andros then ran to a Skull and punched it and dodged the kick of another and slashed it with his Spiral Sabre. Another then came and he dropped kick it but they were too much for him and grabbed him Zhane ran in and said'' Piss off!'' and kicked it and it let go he then turned around and slashed the other with his Super Silverizer.  
  
Andros then said'' Thanks Zhane'' and Zhane said'' no prob man''  
  
all the Skulls then fell down knocked out or were dead. TJ then ran and punched a Skull and one ran at him and he flipped it over him. He then tripped another with his Astro Axe and slashed one right in the stomach and then threw its dead body into another Skull and they all fell down knocked out. Carlos then ran and slashed a Skull with his Lunar Lance and blocked the punch of another and kicked it hard in the stomach and it went flying into another Skull and they all fell down knocked out. Ashley shot a Skull with her Star Chargers and then one tried to sneak up on her but Cassie shot it with her Satellite Stunner and it fell down dead.  
  
She then said'' Ash I got your back''.  
  
Soon the Skulls proved to be too much for them and Andros said'' Guys fall back their too strong man I hope the guys are doing better than this''. They then teleported back to the Command Centre.  
  
Meanwhile in Africa the Galaxy Rangers landed right when a shuttle of Skulls were Exiting the Ship  
  
and Leo said'' Hey Skulls get off our planet ready guys'' they then took out their Morphers and said'' Go Galactic'' and Morphed into the Galaxy Rangers they then ran into battle!  
  
Leo then ran and slashed a Skull with his Galaxy Sabre and it fell down dead another then tried to jump him but he flipped on it and grabbed its head and said'' stay down'' and punched it and it fell down knocked out. Another tried to kick him but he rolled away and tripped it. Kai then ran and punched a Skull and back kicked another and they both fell down knocked out.  
  
Another Skull then tried to grab his sword and he said'' Let go'' and cut its hand off. He then sliced it in the stomach and it fell down dead and he said'' thank you''.  
  
Damon and Kendrix were fighting back to back when Damon said'' Ready Kendrix'' and She said'' ya''.  
  
She then jumped over him and kicked two Skulls and he punched two and they both fell down knocked out. Maya then knocked out two Skulls.  
  
Leo then said'' is that it?''  
  
A big Explosion then happened and when the Smoke cleared a ranger was there and he had armor and a helmet that looked like a demon and he said'' a Rangers hello I'm your worst Nightmare I am the Destruction Ranger''.  
  
He then blasted them and they fell down demorphed and were knocked out.  
  
The Destruction Ranger then said'' Pick them up and take them back to camp''.  
  
Meanwhile in Australia the Light Speeds landed when the Skulls were terrorizing a town and  
  
Carter said'' Lets go to work guys'' and they took out their Morphers and said'' Lightspeed Rescue'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue.  
  
They then ran into battle. Carter ran and roundhouse kicked a Skull he then flipped kick two others and they all fell down knocked out  
  
. Chad then ran to Skull and said'' V Lancer'' and his V Lancer teleported into his hand he then said'' Fire'' and fired a big blast at the Skulls and they fell down dead.  
  
Joel then ran to a Skull and said'' Mega Battle'' and a big pack went on his Back and so did a axe and he slashed a Skull with the Axe and it fell down dead and he kicked another and it fell down knocked out.  
  
Ryan then ran to a couple of Skulls and said'' its time to rock Titanuim Power'' and he morphed into the Titanuim Ranger!  
  
He then blasted two of the Skulls and they fell down dead. He then kicked a Skull and blocked the punch of another and uppercutted it and they both fell down knocked out. Kayla Then ran and punched a Skull and one tried to punch her but Dana blocked it and kicked it and they both fell down knocked out. The Skulls were soon to much for them and  
  
Carter said'' Guys fall back fuck they are just to strong.  
  
Meanwhile in Japan the Time Force Team landed right when a whole Army of Skulls attacked and  
  
Wes said'' Stop right there creeps guys lets do it'' they then took out their Morphers and said'' Time For Time Force'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers Time Force and Eric took out his Morpher and said'' Quantum Power'' and he Morphed into the Quantum Ranger.  
  
They then ran into battle. Wes ran and slashed a Skull with his Chrono Sabre. He then said'' Time Strike'' and Time Striked a Skull and it froze for a second then blew up and its guts went flying all over the place. Two Skulls then came and grabbed him and other came and was gonna stab him with a sword  
  
Eric then shot it with his Quantum Blaster and he said'' Wes I got your back'' and Wes flipped the other two over him'' and they were knocked out and he said'' Thanks''.  
  
Lucas and Trip were fighting Skulls left and right as well as Jen and Katie. But they soon were too much for them and they demorphed and  
  
Wes said'' Guys lets go their too many'' They then teleported out and left Earth for the Skulls.  
  
The Dark Lord then teleported down with his troops and said'' Yes Earth is Mine the Rangers have lost ha  
  
Part 18 Earth's Only Hope  
  
I then woke up and Megan was there and kissed me on the lips and said'' Good your okay I love you''  
  
I then said'' I love you too so whats up did we win''.  
  
She said'' Jacob I'm sorry but Earth is now owned by the Dark Lord and the Skulls''.  
  
I then walked to the Main Part of the Command Centre and Jason was just walking back and forth and saying'' we lost'' over and over.  
  
I walked over to him and said'' Jas snap out of it we may have lost but there is still hope we may find a way to stop them''.  
  
Jason then said'' Thanks man''.  
  
I then turned to Zordon and said'' where are the Turbo's and Galaxy Rangers'' and  
  
he said'' they are gone''.  
  
I then turned to the other rangers and said'' Alright guys we have to find them so Alpha can you find the Information base of the Skulls''.  
  
He said'' Yes it is in Angel Grove But a monster called Scorpion and a whole army of Skulls and Dark Knights is guarding it''.  
  
I then said'' Ok Time Force and Lightspeed you take care of the Monster, Space and Zeo you will be the Distraction and My team and the Morphin Team will sneak in''  
  
They then said'' Okay''  
  
We then teleported into battle. We then landed in Angel Grove Behind a rock.  
  
I then said'' Alright Space Zeo do your stuff''  
  
Tommy then walked out and said'' Hey creeps eat my spit'' the Skulls and Dark Knights then looked over and said'' Get him and he led them to the others Zeo's and the Space Team but all of a sudden there was a explosion and the Destruction Ranger walked out from the Smoke!  
  
He said'' Hello Tommy'  
  
Tommy then said'' Who are you''.  
  
The Destruction Ranger then said'' your worst Nightmare''  
  
Tommy then said'' Guys its Morphing Time''  
  
Kat then took out her Morpher and said'' Zeo Ranger 1 Pink'' and Morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger.  
  
\Tanya said'' Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow'' and morphed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.  
  
Rocky said'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue'' and Morphed into the Blue Zeo Ranger.  
  
Adam said'' Zeo Ranger 4 Green'' and Morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger.  
  
Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.  
  
Trey said'' Gold Ranger Power'' and Morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger and  
  
lastly Shiva said'' Zeo Ranger 6 Silver'' and Morphed into the Silver Zeo Ranger.  
  
They then ran into battle.  
  
Andros then said' All right your heard the man'' and they took out their Morphers and said'' Lets Rocket'' and they Morphed into the Space Rangers!  
  
They then ran into battle as well. I then turned to Time Force and Light Speed and said'' alright take care of that Monster'' .  
  
They then took out their morphers and said'' Light Speed Rescue and Time For Time Force'' and Eric and Ryan said'' Titanuim Power and Quantum Power''. They then Morphed into Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue and Power Rangers Time Force'' and Ryan Morphed into the Titanuim Ranger and Eric Morphed into the Quantum Ranger. They then ran into battle.  
  
Finally I then turned to my team and the Morphin Team and said now we get the sneaky job''  
  
My team then took out their Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force!  
  
Jason and his team then took out their Morphers and said Its Morphing Time''.  
  
Zack then took out his Morpher and said'' Mastadon'' and morphed into the Black Morphin Ranger.  
  
Kimberly then took out her morpher and said'' Pteryadactyl'' and Morphed into the Pink Morphin Ranger.  
  
Billy then took out his Morpher and said'' Triceratops'' and morphed into the Blue Morphin Ranger.  
  
Trini then took out her Morpher and said'' Sabretooth Tiger'' and Morphed into the Yellow Morphin Ranger.  
  
Jason then took out his Morpher and said'' Tyrannosaurus and Morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger.  
  
Aisha then took out her Morpher and said'' White Tiger'' and Morphed into the White Morphin Ranger.  
  
We then ran and Jason kicked the Skull that was guarding the Door and I slashed the other and the one Jason kicked fell down knocked out and the other one fell down dead. We then sneak in the Base.  
  
Meanwhile the Time Force Team and the Lightspeed team were in the middle of a battle with Scorpion.  
  
Jen ran and said'' Hey creep your under arrest in the name of Time Force'' and  
  
Scorpion said'' Ya right'' and shot a blast through his tail and it hit her and she fell down Armor Sparking.  
  
Carter then ran and kicked him but he blocked it and slashed him with his tail and he fell down Armor Sparking.  
  
Dana then said'' Carter no'' and her and Kelsey ran in and jump kicked him and he moved back stunned.  
  
Joel and Chad then said'' V lancers Fire'' and shot their V lancers and they hit him and he fell down Armor Sparking.  
  
The Time Force Team then ran in and Jen kicked him but he blocked it and Punched her but Katie then shot him with her Chrono Blaster Trip and Lucas then tripped him .  
  
Wes said'' Time Strike'' and Time Striked him and he froze for a second and then sparked all over and to finish him off Eric used Freeze Striker Mode.  
  
He then fell down destroyed and Eric turned to the others and said'' Our Jobs done'' and that's when a whole bunch of Skulls ran over to them and they ran into battle.  
  
Meanwhile Tommy and the others were in the middle of a battle too. Tommy then ran and slashed the Destruction Ranger but he blocked it and flipped over him and kicked him but Tommy blocked it and roundhouse kicked him he then blocked it and kicked Tommy and took out his Destruction Sabre and slashed him with it and he fell down Armor Sparking!  
  
The Destruction Ranger then said'' Tommy I am disappointed in you''.  
  
Meanwhile Shiva and Trey ran and kicked a Skull and Shiva hit one with his staff'  
  
Trey then said'' Shiva do what I do Its Time For A Gold Rush'' and he turned into a golden ball of Energy and slammed into a whole bunch of Skulls and killed them.  
  
Shiva then said'' Silver Zeo Storm';' and his Staff then shot a blast that swept through 10 skulls and killed them.  
  
He then said'' Awesome''.  
  
Meanwhile the other Zeo's were ripping through Skulls as well. Back to the Morphin Team and mine we then snuck into the base and got to a corridor.  
  
when I said'' Jason stop''  
  
but it was too late he had set off the alarm A whole bunch of Skulls then ran in  
  
and Jason said'' Jacob go we will hold them off' and kicked a skull.  
  
I then said'' Ok'' and kept running.  
  
Two Skulls then ran in front of me and I said'' lay off'' and punched it and then flipped over it and kicked it.  
  
Sean then shot the other one with his crossbow and they fell down dead. I then turned to Sean and said'' Thanks man''  
  
I then ran to the Computer Room and typed it in and said'' Got them their in Africa''  
  
a voice then said'' Too bad you won't be able to tell anyone''  
  
I then turned around and saw the Destruction Ranger and said'' uh who are you'' but just then Tommy ran in and kicked him and he fell down Armor Sparking.  
  
I then said'' We got what we came for lets go'' We then all teleported away.  
  
The Destruction Ranger then said'' this isn't good I need some generals''. 


	4. chapter 19 to 25

**Part 19 The Destruction Rangers**

Meanwhile the Destruction Ranger teleported to the Main Base in Brampton and ran into the Throne Room and turned to the Dark Lord and the Skull Leader.

He then said'' I need some Ranger to be my Generals''

The Dark Lord then said'' then take a couple of humans''.

A girl then came up and said'' .my names Amanda and I would love to get back at Jacob''.

A boy then came up and said'' my names Simon and I want Josh dead''.

Another girl then came and said'' my names Melissa and I want to kill Sara''.

Another boy then came up and said'' my names Jason M and Sean's mine''.

The Destruction Ranger then said'' Good then take the Power''.

They then were transformed into the Destruction Ranger's.

He then turned to Amanda and said'' You will be the Pink Destruction Ranger your weapon is the Pink Fire Whip Your Zord is the Minitour and you will be gaurding the Turbo Rangers with your life'' and she said'' Got it'' and teleported away.

He then turned to Simon and said'' you are the Orange Destruction Ranger Your Weapon is the Fire Mace and your Zord is the Black Dragon your guarding our Information base'' and Simon said'' Alright'' and teleported away.

He then turned to Melissa and said'' you are the Purple Destruction Ranger your weapons are the Fire Axe and your Zord is the Scorpion Your Guarding the Galaxy Rangers'' she then said'' Whatever you want hunny'' and teleported away.

He then turned to Jason M and said'' you are the Black Destruction Ranger your Weapon is the Fire Crossbow and your Zord is the Wasp Zord and your guarding our Weapons Base'' and he said'' Alright as long as I see action'' and teleported away''.

He then teleported away as well. Meanwhile in the Command Centre I said'' Alright guys we know where they are Alpha Pinpoint their location'' and Alpha said'' on it'' I then said'' Alright every back to Action'' and We Morphed.

I then turned to Alpha and said'' you got them'' and he said'' Yes the base is smack dab in the middle of Africa''

I then said'' Alright lets go''

We then all teleported down into a Box Canyon and the Base was at the Top.

I then said'' looks like we have a long walk ahead of us'' and Tommy said'' I don't like this its to quiet '

That's when Skulls ran in at the top of both ends of the Canyon and at the way out!

I then said'' We're boxed in'' and Rocky said'' Tommy you and your big mouth''.

A Pink Destruction Ranger then walked out and said'' ah Jacob good to see you die ''

I said'' What who are you'' and she said'' Oh none just here to kill you''

I said'' Great''.

She then said'' Attack'' and all the Skulls ran in.

I then said'' Lets do it'.

Some Skulls then ran to me but the Pink Destruction Ranger ran in and said'' No he's Mine'' and kicked me I then tried to get up but she used her whip and grabbed my leg and slammed me into the Canyon Wall.

Meanwhile the Others were enrolled in Battle Tommy Ran and Roundhouse kicked a Skull and another was gonna kick him in the back when TJ Blocked it and punched it

Tommy then said'' Thanks man this is crazy'' and TJ said'' Tell me about it''.

Megan then punched a Skull and saw me hit the Canyon Wall and said'' No'' and ran to Amanda and said'' you bitch don't hurt my boyfriend''.

Amanda then turned to her and said'' Shutup sweetie'' and kicked her.

She then whipped her legs and said'' you know I look better in pink then you'' and threw her to the top of the Canyon.

I then got up and said'' no''. Amanda then said'' Don't worry I am not finished with you'' and turned to me.

Meanwhile Zack ran and slashed the Skull that was in front of him and it fell down dead.

He then ran in front of me and said'' Jacob go get the Turbo's we'll hold her off'

I then said'' Ok''

Tommy and Wes and Jason said'' We are coming too''

We then ran past all the Skull and punched the two at the entrance of the Canyon. We then ran to the base and their were some Dark Knights gaurding it

I walked out of the shadows and said'' Hey dorks over here'',

They then chased me and Tommy Jason and Wes came out of the shadows and Wes kicked one. Tommy slashed the other with his Zeo Sabre and Jason tripped the other.

I then said'' eat this' and roundhouse kicked the last one. They then fell down destroyed. After we broke open the door and ran in.. The Alarms then went off and a whole Army of Skulls came out and I said'' Great the welcoming wagon''.

I then ran and kicked a Skull and dodged the punch of another and grabbed its Arm and threw it into two more and they fell down knocked out.

I then said'' bring it on''.

Tommy then ran and kicked one and one tried to punch him but he flipped back and kicked it and it hit the roof and fell down knocked out. Jason then ran and punched one and blocked the kick of another one was gonna kicked him but Wes slashed it and he fell down dead''

Jason and Wes then clapped hands and said'' Red Rangers rule''.

The rest of the Skulls then ran through a door and we followed. When we got through I ran and kicked a Skull and Tommy slashed one and Wes said'' my turn'' and charged his Chrono Sabre and it threw a blast that killed the rest of the Skulls. I then saw a computer and then all of a sudden a glass case came out of the ground with the Turbo Ranger's Morphers

I said'' Guys look''

Wes then ran to the Computer and pressed a few buttons and they glass case opened then all of a sudden another glass cage came out that had the Turbo's.

I ran to them and said'' Guys its you'' and Steph said'' Jacob alright you're here''.

I then said'' Ya and we have your morphers''.

Steph then said'' Jacob cool hey um meet our new friends''

Four green Turtles then stepped out of the Shadows and I knew who they were even before that.

I then said'' Ya right the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' they

then came out and said' Ya well hey Power Rangers being real is hard to believe too''.

I said'' ya well hey there is no stopping the level of weirdness around here oh ya well we better let you guys out''.

Wes then pressed a button on the Computer and freed them and the Turbo's ran to us and we hugged them and gave them their Morphers.

The Turtles then walked out and I said'' Hey um we already know who you are Leonardo'' and he walked out and said'' yo''. '' Donatello'' and he walked out and said'' Man this is Radical''. ''Raphael'' and he walked out and said'' whats it to you'' and Michelangelo and he walked out and said'' Hey dudes''.

I then said'' I'm Jacob the Red Justice Force Ranger this is Jason the Red Morphin Ranger''

Jason then said'' hey''

'' this is Tommy Red Zeo''

Tommy then said'' hey dudes'' ''

and this is Wes Red Time Force''.

And Wes said'' Hey guys''.

We then walked over to them and I said'' man this is so cool oh ya Guys bail out we have the Turbo's and some people you are gonna wanna meet''. Zack then came out and said'' Okay The Pink Destruction Rangers gone we'll meet ya back at the base''. That's when a Monster walked out of the Shadows he looked Like one of the Ninja Turtles but bigger with more armor and the Pink Destruction Ranger was with him.

She said'' A so your freed your friends and the Turtles no matter Turtlenator will stop you goodbye boys'' she then teleported away. Leonardo then said'' Guys lets do it'' and he took out his Swords. Donatello took out his Bo. Raphael took out his Sai's and Michelangelo took out his Nunchuku's. I then threw the Turbo team their Morphers and they caught them and

I said'' Guys morph''

Steph then said you don't have to tell us twice Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power'' He then morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger!

Chelsea then took out her morpher and said'' Wind Chaser Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger!

Brittany took out her Morpher and said'' Dune Star Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

Sam then took out his Morpher and said'' Desert Thunder Turbo Power'' and he morphed into the Green Turbo Ranger!

Justin took out his Morpher and said'' Mountain Blaster Turbo Power'' and he morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger!

Finally Andre took out his Morpher and said'' Silver Striker Turbo Power'' and he morphed into the Silver Turbo Ranger!

Leonardo said'' Jacob what do you say lets kick some shell'' and I said'' Ya lets'' We then ran into battle!

**Part 20 The Turtle Team Up**

Leonardo then ran and flipped over the Turtlenator and kicked him but he didn't even flinch the Turtlenator

then said'' Smash Turtle'' and punched Leonardo and he slammed into the wall and fell down knocked out!

Donatello then ran in and said'' your hurt my brother your ugly excuse for a turtle'' and hit the Turtlenator with his Bo but it didn't even dent him it just made Donatello shake all over his body.

The Turtlenator then said'' Me crush turtle''

and Donatello said'' Maybe that turtle crack was a little out of line huh'' Then the Turtlenator grabbed him and threw him into Raphael and they both fell down knocked out! Michelangelo then ran and tried to hit the Turtlenator with his Nunchuku's but the Turtlenator dodged it and tried to punch him but he flipped over the Turtlenator's hand and kicked him in the eye! The Turtlenator then slapped Michelangelo and he went flying into the other Turtles and they fell down knocked out.

I then said'' Good job Michelangelo I think you might have stunned him''. Michelangelo then said'' Call me Mikey dude''.

The other Turtles then got up and I said'' You hurt him now watch us knock him down''. We then ran into battle and I kicked the Turtlenator and he tried to punch Steph but Andre blocked it and slashed him with his Sai's and Chelsea and Brittany shot him with their Wind Chaser and Star Charger and Justin and Sam did the same with their Turbo Hand Blasters and Turbo Cannon. Tommy then ran in and slashed him in the arm and kicked him in the leg.

Wes then said'' Chrono Slash'' and slashed him and he froze for a second and then sparked all over.

I then said'' now to finish him off Justice Sabre Slash'' and I threw the slash and it hit him and he fell down destroyed.

We then demorphed and the turtles ran to us and said'' Dudes you were awesome'' I said'' oh it was nothing''.

I then said'' Oh guys we gotta go''.

And Donatello said'' Go where''

and I said'' you'll see' and we teleported to the Command Centre.

**Part 21 The Information Battle Station**

When we landed at the Command Centre

Zack said'' ya right the Ninja Turtles''

and I said'' Hey we couldn't believe it either''

Donatello then said'' wow this place is loaded look at all the Computers''.

Raphael' then said'' Man this is like Donatello heaven''.

Alpha then walked in the Room and said'' Hello'

and Donatello' said'' Turtleriffic an android''.

Mikey said'' Hey names Mikey nice to meet you'' and shook Alpha's hand. Alpha then said'' Hello my name is Alpha 5''

. I then said'' So what you guys think'' and Leonardo said''' man this is cool''.

Zordon then came on his Time Warp and said'' Welcome Leonardo and brothers to the Command Centre''

and Leonardo said'' Wow uh hi and call me Leo that's Raph Mike and Don''

Zordon then said'' Yes I know who you are Ninja Turtle''

and Mikey said'' cool a talking head dude totally weird''.

I then said'' Mikey he was trapped in a Time Warp that why he is only a head''

and Mikey said'' Bummer''.

Raph then said'' ya well nice to meet you and all but what about Master Splinter''

and Leo said'' Oh my god ya I forgot about him''.

I then said'' Look guys help us find our friends then I promise we'll help you find your master anyway's us heroes have to stick together in these troubles times'

' the Turtles then said'' Deal'' at the same time

and Raph said'' Ya your right I mean we were minding our own business in the sewers when all of a sudden these alien things dropped in and attacked us we kicked some of their butts but their were too many and they got us''.

I then said'' ya well they own the planet now but we'll stop them together''.

I then turned to Alpha and said'' So Alpha whats the news'' and Alpha said'' Well the Information base is now guarded by the Orange Destruction Ranger''

and Raph said'' Great man how many of those jerks are there'

' and I said'' Well the Destruction Ranger must have made a team'' and Mikey said'' duh''.

Jason then said'' why would anyone join him? They must have been real assholes I mean its their planet whoever they are''.

I then said'' Ya well we'll stop them ok My Team The Zeo's and The Turtles will sneak in the Rest of you take care of the Destruction Ranger ready''

All the Justice Force Rangers then took out their Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice''.

Jason and his team then took out their Morphers and said Its Morphing Time''.

Zack then took out his Morpher and said'' Mastadon'' and morphed into the Black Morphin Ranger.

Kimberly then took out her morpher and said'' Pteryadactyl'' and Morphed into the Pink Morphin Ranger.

Billy then took out his Morpher and said'' Triceratops'' and morphed into the Blue Morphin Ranger.

Trini then took out her Morpher and said'' Sabretooth Tiger'' and Morphed into the Yellow Morphin Ranger.

Jason then took out his Morpher and said'' Tyrannosaurus and Morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger.

Aisha then took out her Morpher and said'' White Tiger'' and Morphed into the White Morphin Ranger.

Tommy then said'' Guys its Morphing Time''

Kat then took out her Morpher and said'' Zeo Ranger 1 Pink'' and Morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

Tanya said'' Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow'' and morphed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

Rocky said'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue'' and Morphed into the Blue Zeo Ranger.

Adam said'' Zeo Ranger 4 Green'' and Morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger.

Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.

Trey said'' Gold Ranger Power'' and Morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger

and lastly Shiva said'' Zeo Ranger 6 Silver'' and Morphed into the Silver Zeo Ranger

Steph then said guys ready'' and they took out their Morphers

and he said''Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power'' He then morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger!

Chelsea then took out her morpher and said'' Wind Chaser Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger!

Brittany took out her Morpher and said'' Dune Star Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

Sam then took out his Morpher and said'' Desert Thunder Turbo Power'' and he morphed into the Green Turbo Ranger!

Justin took out his Morpher and said'' Mountain Blaster Turbo Power'' and he morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger!

Finally Andre took out his Morpher and said'' Silver Striker Turbo Power'' and he morphed into the Silver Turbo Ranger!.

Andros then said'' Our Turn guys'' and they took out their Morphers and said'' Lets Rocket'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers In Space.

Carter then said'' Lets do it'' and they took out their Morphers and said'' Lightspeed Rescue''

and Ryan took out his Morpher and said'' Titanuim Power'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue.

The Time Force Team then took out their Morphers and said'' Ready Time For Time Force'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Time Force'

Eric then took out his Morpher and said'' Quantum Power'' and he morphed into the Quantum Ranger!

The Turtles then took out their Weapons and we teleported into battle!

We then landed in front of the Orange Destruction Ranger and a whole bunch of Skulls and Dark Knights.

The Orange Destruction Ranger then said'' Your getting into this base over my dead body''

and I said'' That can be arranged''.

Leo then said'' Ya you creep you can't handle all of us''.

The Destruction Ranger then said'' I just want Josh''.

Leo then said'' First me then him'' and ran and slashed him but he blocked it with his Mace.

He then said'' get them'' and we ran into battle.

I got there first and kicked a Skull and blocked the kick of another and Don hit him with his Bo.

I then said'' Thanks''

and he said'' no prob'' and I punched a Skull that was trying to sneak up on him.

Raph ran and punched a Skull and roundhouse kicked another and a Dark knight tried to grab him but he flipped over it and kicked it.

He then said'' Nice try but no cigar'' a Dark Knight was gonna punch him but Sean said'' Raph look out'' and shot it with his Crossbow and Raph said'' Thanks kid''

and Sean said'' no prob''.

Mikey and Sara were also ripping through Skulls with their Nunchuku's and Megan was shooting them with her Lazer. Alex and Tommy ran and double Teamed a gang of Skull Tommy ran and roundhouse kicked one and Alex flipped over another and tripped it. Tommy then slashed one and flipped over another and uppercutted it.

He then said'' these guys are a piece of cake uh oh'' and dodged the kick of a Skull and spinning heel kicked it.

He then said'' that was close''.

Alex then ran and punched a Skull and threw his Shuriken at one and it fell down dead.

He then said'' Tell me about it wow'' and dodged the punch of a Skulls and punched it and said'' Hands off''.

Andros and Steph ran and Andros kicked a Skull and Steph flipped over another and tripped it.

Andros then said'' Double team''

and Steph said'' your on'' and Andros ran and grabbed a Skull and Steph slashed it in two and it fell down dead.

Andros and Steph then high fived and said'' Piece of Cake''.

Leo slashed the Orange Destruction Ranger again but he parried it and blocked it Leo then kicked him but he blocked it and flipped Leo. I then ran and kicked the Skull that was Gaurding the Door and Mikey ran and poked the other and it turned around and he said'' Hello'' and punched it

I then turned to Leo and said'' Common the doors open lets boogie''.

Leo then said'' nice fighting with you'' and flipped over the Orange Destruction Ranger and ran in the base and closed the door once my Team, the Zeo's and the rest of the Turtles got in.

The Orange Destruction Ranger then said'' Oh idiots no matter they won't get past the Defenses now who will I beat up now'' and he turned to Eric and said'' You'' and ran and punched him but he dodged it and kicked him.

Meanwhile in the base I said'' Okay guys now lets not try to set of any'

and Mikey walked right through. ''Alarms''.

Mikey then said'' dude my bad'' and that's when a whole bunch of Dark Knights came

and Leo said'' Jacob let the Turtles handle this''.

I then said''ok be careful''.

The rest of us then ran to the Computer Room. Meanwhile the Turtles ran into battle.

Two Dark Knight had Leo cornered

and he said'' Come and get me'' so they ran and he flipped over them and they rammed into each other and fell down destroyed. Another one tried to kick him but he dodged it and roundhouse kicked one and then slashed it legs and arms off

and said'' Don wanna play some baseball'.

And Don got his Bo out and said'' Ya'' so Leo ran and kicked the Dark Knight and Don hit it with his Bo

and said'' Its going going gone''.

Raph then turned to a Dark Knight and said'' Hold these'' and gave him his Sai's he then spinning heel kicked it and it threw his Sai's and he caught them and it fell down dead

and he said'' Thank you''

Mikey ran and said'' Turtle Spinout;'' and went on his shell and started spinning like hell and destroyed the rest of the dark Knights.

Leo then said'' man these guys are as bad as the foot''.

I then ran out of the Computer room and said'' We got them their in Asia'' and

Leo said'' Then its time to beat feet''

I then went on my communicator and said'' Guys Mission Accomplished lets go'' and we teleported away.

Meanwhile Eric shot the Orange Destruction Ranger and said'' It was nice fighting you but we gotta go'' and they teleported away.

The Orange Destruction Ranger said' Master they are on their way to save the Galaxy Rangers should I go and help the Purple Destruction Ranger''

the Destruction Ranger then said'' No I will go myself and the Pink Destruction Ranger will be their as well the rangers are doomed''.

**Part 22 The Galaxy Rescue**

We then landed in Asia and the Purple, Pink and Red Destruction Ranger's were in front of us with a whole army of Skulls and Dark Knights.

I then said'' Great''

and the Red Destruction Ranger said'' What has been keeping you we have been waiting here for a hour if you want your friends you will have to go through us''

I then said'' fine lets do it'.

The Red Destruction Ranger then said'' Jacobs Mine''.

The Pink said'' I want his girlfriend''

and the Purple said'' I want Jason''. We then ran into battle. I then slashed the Red Destruction Ranger with my Saber and he blocked it with his Saber and I roundhouse kicked him but he blocked it and kicked me and then flipped over me and slashed me from behind and I fell down Armor Sparking. Meanwhile Leonardo and Rocky were fighting off Dark Knights and Skulls! Leo ran and flipped over a Skull and tripped it.

He then turned to a Dark Knight and said'' Lets cut you down to size' and cut its legs off and said'' Much better and roundhouse kicked it and it went flying into another Dark Knight and they both fell down destroyed and the Skull fell down knocked out. Rocky then slashed a Skull with his Zeo Sachets and flipped over another and kicked it one was about to punch him

but Leo said'' Rocky duck'' and threw his sword and it stabbed the Skull and it fell down dead.

Leo then said'' All right Rocky high 3'' and they high fived.

Meanwhile Amanda ran over to Megan and said'' Alright bitch we have some unfinished business' and whipped her legs and slammed her into a Skull Megan then got up and punched her but she blocked it and punched her and then flipped over her and spun kicked her. Meanwhile Mikey was surrounded by Skulls and Dark Knights

and he said'' man no fair''

Trip ran in and said'' this should even the odds''

and Mikey said'' Thanks dude lets kick some shell!''

He then ran and split kick two Skulls and two more Dark Knights grabbed him and Trip ran over to one

and said'' hands off'' and kicked it and it fell down knocked out. Another Dark Knight then tried to grab Trip

but Mikey said'' I don't think so dude'' and threw his Nunchuk at it and it fell down dead

Trip then said'' Thanks Mikey''

and Mikey said'' No problem dude''.

Meanwhile Donatello was cornered by a ton of Skulls and Dark Knights and he said'' Guys can't we talk about this''

Billy then ran over and said'' Need a little help''

and Don said'' I think so''.

He then wacked two skulls with his bow and then said'' Billy watch this''

He then tripped a Skull and said'' Strike 1''

he then roundhouse kicked another

and said'' Strike 2'' and lastly he rammed one in the Stomach

and said'' Strike 3 man I love that game''!

The Skulls then all fell down knocked out.

Billy then said'' Ya well watch this'' and flip kicked two Skull and then ran and pole vaulted over a Dark Knight and wacked it with his Lance and flipped over one and slashed it and they all fell down dead.

Don then said'' Man Billy you were awesome''

Billy then said'' Thanks so were you''.

Meanwhile Raph was surrounded by a ton of Skulls and Dark Knights

and he said'' man you guys call this a fair fight''.

Alex then ran in and said'' Now I call this a fair fight'' and they ran into battle! Raph then ran and punched a Dark Knight and one tried to slash him but he ducked into his shell

and said'' you missed me'' and slashed it with his sais he then flipped over another and tripped it and they all fell down dead.. Alex then ran and punched a Skull and blocked the kick of a Dark Knight and flipped it in the air and Raph slashed it into tiny pieces. He then threw his shuriken and destroyed the rest of the Dark Knights and Skulls.

Raph then said'' Kid your not that bad'' and rubbed his helmet.

Alex then said'' Thanks.

Meanwhile I then said'' Justice Saber Slash'' and threw the Slash and the Red Destruction Ranger dodged it

and said'' you missed me''

and I said'' think again'' and the slash hit the cliff and some rocks fell on him and

I said'' nice fighting you but I gotta go'' and ran

and he said'' no''

I then ran to the Door of the base and knocked out the two guards

and said'' Leo and the Turbo's common and the Turtles and the Turbo's ran in the base and we shut the Doors.

I then said'' Ok guys this time don't set off the Alarms ok Mikey''

and he said'' Hey it was an accident last time''.

Leo then said'' there's the Alarm switch I'll smash it'' and he slashed it with his sword. We then ran in a room and shut the door and locked it.

I then said'' Don can you do the honors''

and he said'' no prob''. He then went on the computers and pressed a button and I glass case came out of the ground that had the Galaxy Rangers morphers it then opened and I grabbed them. Don then pressed another button and a cage came down that had the Galaxy Rangers and Master Splinter.

The Turtles then said'' Master Splinter are you ok''

and he said'' yes my sons'' Don then pressed a button and let them out and we ran and hugged the Galaxy Rangers and the Turtles ran and hugged their Master.

I then said'' Turtles Meet the Galaxy Rangers''

and Leo then came out and said'' hi my names Leo''

and Leo said well isn't that funny So's mine well actually mines Leonardo but my friends call my Leo but now since that's too confusing call me Leo T''.

All of a sudden a whole bunch of Skulls and Dark Knights ran in with the Red Destruction Ranger and

he said'' your not getting out of here Rangers and Turtles''

I then said'' Ya we are ready guys catch'' and I threw the Galaxy Rangers their Morphers

and Leo said'' Ready guys''

and they said'' Go Galactic'' and morphed into the Galaxy Rangers. We then ran into battle! Steph and I then ran and I kicked the Red Destruction Ranger but he blocked it and kicked Steph and flipped over me and slashed me and we both fell down Armor Sparking. Meanwhile Raph, Andre and Kai ran and Raph kicked a Dark Knight and Andre flipped over another and uppercutted it and Kai slashed another with his Galaxy Sabre and they all fell down destroyed.

They then said'' we rock'' and clapped hands.

I then turned on my Communicator and said'' Guys its time to go'' and Eric came on

and said'' Got ya ''

I then turned to the Red Destruction Ranger and said'' Later Dork'' and we then teleported away.

**Part 23 The Saving of the Slaves**

When we got to the Command Centre

I turned to Zordon and said'' Zordon now that we are all together Its time to start fighting back''

and Zordon said'' I agree Jacob''.

I then said'' Ok Alpha whats the Continent that has the weakest security''

Alpha then said'' Africa''.

I then turned to the Others and said'' Ok guys My team and the Time Force team will get ourselves captured and the Turtles will be with us but in stealth meanwhile the others will be creating a diversion in their Zords''.

They then said'' Ok then back to Action''

They then said'' We need the Zords now''

The First Zords to run in were the Morphin and Jason jumped into the Red Lion, Trini jumped into the yellow Tiger, Zack jumped into the Black Eagle, Billy jumped into the Blue Wolf and lastly Kimberly jumped into the Pink Crane they then formed the Morphin Ninja Megazord and Aisha jumped into the White Bear and made it go into Warrior Mode. Next were the Zeo's. Tommy jumped into the Red Phoenix. Rocky jumped into the Blue Lion, Adam jumped into the Green Bull, Kat jumped into the Pink Cannon and Tanya jumped into the Yellow Cannon. They then formed the Zeo Megazord. The Turbo Zords were next Steph jumped into Red Lightning, Justin jumped into Mountain Blaster, Sam jumped into Desert Thunder, Chelsea jumped into Wind Chaser and Brittany jumped into Dune Star and Lastly Andre jumped into Silver Striker. They then formed the Turbo Megazord and Andre made Silver Striker go into Warrior Mode. The Space team was next they jumped into the Astro Megaship and transformed it into the Astro Megazord Zhane then jumped into the Mega Winger and made it go into Warrior Mode. Next were the Galaxy Zords. Leo jumped into the Red Lion. Kai jumped into the Blue Ape, Damon jumped into the Green Condor, Kendrix jumped into the Pink Wildcat and Maya jumped into the Yellow Wolf they then formed the Galaxy Megazord. The Lightspeed Zords was next. The Lightspeed Rangers jumped in them and formed the Lightspeed Megazord. My team and the Time Force team then teleported down to Africa and a Monster that looked like a Snake saw us

and said'' stop right there humans Skulls get them''

and a whole bunch of Skulls ran over to us and binded our hands! We were then taken to the prison camp and thrown in separate cells.

The Snake Monster then said'' tomorrow you will be sent to work in the Mine field''.

A girl then came out of the shadows and said'' Megan, Jacob what are you doing here''

and Megan and Me said'' Jena!'' at the same time and ran over and hugged here.

I then turned to her and said'' Don't worry we will be out of here in a day we have some friends that our gonna help us''

and she said'' alright''.

The next morning the Snake Monster came and grabbed us and took us to work in the Mines! An old man wasn't working that hard because he was thirsty

and the Snake Monster said'' Get back to work or I'll'' and was about to whip him but I caught the Whip!

The Snake Monster then kicked me and said'' Stupid human no rations for you today''.

That night Jena said'' So guys what's happening tonight'' and that's when Raph ran in and

Jena screamed and said'' A a''  
and I said'' ya Jena that's a Ninja Turtle your not dreaming''.

Raph then said'' I'll have you out of here in a jiffy'' and picked the lock with his Sai's.

I then said'' thanks Raph'' the other Turtles then came out of the shadows

and Mikey said'' Woah who's the babe''

and I said'' this is our friend Jena''

and she said'' Hi''.

I then said'' Okay guys lets do it''

and we took out our Morphers and

Jena said'' what our those'' and

I said'' just watch''.

We then said'' Its Time For Justice'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force.

The Time Force Team then took out their Morphers and said'' Time For Time Force''.

I then said'' Where's Eric'' and

Jen said'' He was making trouble so they put him in a different cell with no food''

I then said'' great okay we'll save him first''.

Jena said'' you guys are Power Rangers I don't believe it''.

I then said'' well we are'' I then ran over to Eric's cell and freed him and

he said'' Thanks Jacob'' and took out his Morpher and

said'' Quantum Power'' and Morphed into the Quantum Ranger''.

We then ran and freed all the other Humans and were about to run out of the base when the Snake Monster came out with a whole bunch of Dark Knights and Skulls and

said'' I don't think so Rangers'' and

I said'' well I do ok guys attack'' and we ran into battle!

Leonardo and I then ran to the Snake Monster and I kicked him but he blocked it and slashed me with his claws and I fell down Armor Sparking

Leonardo then said'' No one hurts my friends'' and flipped over him and kicked him and then slashed him with his swords.

I then got up and roundhouse kicked him and said'' Justice Sabre Slash'' and threw the slash and it hit him and he fell down armor sparking. I then ran and cut him in half and he then fell down destroyed!

I then said'' Alright Guys let's go'' and we teleported back to the Command Centre with the free humans. When we got to the Command Centre

Zordon said'' good work rangers I see you freed the human'' and

Jena said'' I'm free'''.

I then hugged her and said'' that's right Jena you're free''.

A energy glow went around her and then there was a big explosion and when it cleared she was covered in Knights Armor and was carrying a sword.

I then said'' Zordon what happened to Jena'' and

Jena then said'' ya what is happening to me''.

Zordon then said'' Jena has become the Fire Knight Ranger her Zord is now the Fire Lord''.

I then said'' cool Jena you're a ranger'' and

she said'' awesome''.

I then said'' Alright everyone its time to take back Africa ready Back To Action''. We then teleported back into battle.

**Part 24 Africa's Liberation**

We then landed back in Africa and

I said'' Alright its time to call the Zords everyone with flying Zords will handle the Air Drone the rest of us will handle the ground Drones I want Jena and the Time Force and Lightspeed Rangers to go with the Turtles and take care of the Command Base for this continent''.

The Turtles then said'' alright we're gone'' and ran off with the Time Force and Lightspeed Ranger and Jena.

I then turned to the others and said Alright lets do it we need the Zords Now''.

The First Zords to run in were the Morphin and Jason jumped into the Red Lion, Trini jumped into the yellow Tiger, Zack jumped into the Black Eagle, Billy jumped into the Blue Wolf and lastly Kimberly jumped into the Pink Crane and Aisha jumped into the White Bear. Next were the Zeo's. Tommy jumped into the Red Phoenix. Rocky jumped into the Blue Lion, Adam jumped into the Green Bull, Kat jumped into the Pink Cannon and Tanya jumped into the Yellow Cannon. The Turbo Zords were next Steph jumped into Red Lightning, Justin jumped into Mountain Blaster, Sam jumped into Desert Thunder, Chelsea jumped into Wind Chaser and Brittany jumped into Dune Star and Lastly Andre jumped into Silver Striker. The Space team was next they jumped into the Astro Megaship and Zhane then jumped into the Mega Winger. Next were the Galaxy Zords. Leo jumped into the Red Lion. Kai jumped into the Blue Ape, Damon jumped into the Green Condor, Kendrix jumped into the Pink Wildcat and Maya jumped into the Yellow Wolf.

We then said'' We need The NinjaZords now''.

I said'' Ninja Cheetah Zord'' and the Cheetah Zord flew in and I jumped in it.

Sean said'' Ninja Cougar Zord'' and the Cougar Zord flew in and he jumped in it.

Josh said'' Ninja Rhino Zord'' and the Rhino Zord flew in and he jumped in it.

Alex said'' Ninja Dog Zord'' and the Dog Zord flew in and he jumped in it''

Megan said'' Ninja Gazelle Zord'' and the Gazelle Zord flew in and she jumped in it.

Justin said'' Ninja Coyote Zord'' and the Coyote flew in and he jumped in it.

Noah said'' Ninja Stallion Zord'' and the Stallion Zord flew in and he jumped in it and

lastly Sara said'' Ninja Iguana Zord'' and the Iguana Zord flew in and she jumped in it.

We then ran into battle.

I said'' Alright lets see how these Drones handle my Cheetah Zord'' My Cheetah Zord then ran super fast and dodged all the Drones shots

I then said'' Cheetah Zord blasters fire'' and Blasters came out of the sides of my Cheetah Zord and blasted 4 Drones.

A Drone then grabbed my Cheetah Zord and

I said'' put me down you dumb Drone''.

Sean then came over in his Cougar Zord and

said'' you obviously didn't hear him correctly put him down Cougar Zord Missiles Lock on and Fire'' Missiles then came out of the Cougar Zord and hit the Drone and it blew up. My Cheetah Zord then walked through the smoke and

I said'' Thanks Sean'' and

he said'' no prob''

Meanwhile Josh was surrounded by a whole bunch of Drones! Jordy then came over with his Spider Zord and

said'' Josh need a hand'' and

Josh said'' Ya I think so''

Jordy then said'' Spider Zord Electric Webbing'' and encased four of the Drones in Webbing. Josh's Rhino Zords then rammed into those 4 and they were destroyed!

Jordy then said'' know to finish you off '' but before he could attack the Drones ripped through the webbing and

Jordy said'' Uh Oh'' and

Josh said'' What ya mean uh oh oh great this isn't good''.

Jason then came over and said'' Need a Hand'' and ran and made his Lion Zord bite into a Drone and it blew up.

He then shot 4 other Drones with Blasters that came out of the side of his Zord and they fell down destroyed. Meanwhile in the Air Tommy was surrounded by a whole bunch of Air Drones.

He said '' Uh guy's I could use a little help here'' Joel then flew in

and said'' ya got it Missiles Locked on and firing'' and he shot four Missiles and they hit the four drones and they blew up.

Tommy then said'' thanks Joel'' and flew off.

Kimberly then said'' Tommy I found the Drones Manufacturing Base'' and

Tommy said'' on my way''

Kimberly then dodged two shots from a drone and said'' ya good try not'' and flew away the drone then followed her and she braked and flew up the cliff but the Drone couldn't stop in time and crashed.

Tommy then said'' I got a lock on the Manufacturing Base firing missiles'' and he shot the missiles and they hit the manufacturing base and it blew up! All the Drones then dropped down because they all were shut down.

I then said '' good work Tommy lets get out of these Zords'' and we all jumped out of our Zords. We then saw Africa's Main Base blow up and

I said'' alright we have Africa'' and Jena ran over and

said'' this would be the perfect spot to make our own Army'' and

I said'' your right from now on Jena you and the other prisoners will free the people that are slaves all over the country'' and

Jena said'' ok''

I then went on my Communicator and said'' Alpha teleport the slaves here'' and he did.

I then said'' Alright let the power protect you lets go guys'' and we teleported away

**Part 25 Australia 's Not So Easy**

When we got to the Command Centre

Megan said'' We did it'' and

I said'' Africa's ours come here beautiful'' and she ran and hugged me and we kiss on the lips and

I said'' I love you'' and

she said'' I love you two''

Zordon then said'' good job rangers you did well but beware our next target is Australia and it won't be as easy as Africa tell them Alpha''

Alpha then said'' yes Zordon is right it is guarded by a whole bunch of Drones and Skulls and Dark Knights''.

I then said' ya well we will be careful then ready guys'' and

My Team and I then took out our Morphers and said'' Its Time For Justice'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers Justice Force.

Jason and his team then took out their Morphers and said Its Morphing Time''.

Zack then took out his Morpher and said'' Mastadon'' and morphed into the Black Morphin Ranger.

Kimberly then took out her Morpher and said'' Pteryadactyl'' and Morphed into the Pink Morphin Ranger.

Billy then took out his Morpher and said'' Triceratops'' and morphed into the Blue Morphin Ranger.

Trini then took out her Morpher and said'' Sabretooth Tiger'' and Morphed into the Yellow Morphin Ranger.

Jason then took out his Morpher and said'' Tyrannosaurus and Morphed into the Red Morphin Ranger.

Aisha then took out her Morpher and said'' White Tiger'' and Morphed into the White Morphin Ranger.

Tommy then said'' Guys its Morphing Time''

Kat then took out her Morpher and said'' Zeo Ranger 1 Pink'' and Morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

Tanya said'' Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow'' and morphed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

Rocky said'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue'' and Morphed into the Blue Zeo Ranger.

Adam said'' Zeo Ranger 4 Green'' and Morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger.

Tommy said'' Zeo Ranger 5 Red'' and Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.

Trey said'' Gold Ranger Power'' and Morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger and

lastly Shiva said'' Zeo Ranger 6 Silver'' and Morphed into the Silver Zeo Ranger

Steph then said guys ready'' and they took out their Morphers and

he said'' Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power'' He then morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger!

Chelsea then took out her Morpher and said'' Wind Chaser Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger!

Brittany took out her Morpher and said'' Dune Star Turbo Power'' and morphed into the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

Sam then took out his Morpher and said'' Desert Thunder Turbo Power'' and he morphed into the Green Turbo Ranger!

Justin took out his Morpher and said'' Mountain Blaster Turbo Power'' and he morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger!

Finally Andre took out his Morpher and said'' Silver Striker Turbo Power'' and he morphed into the Silver Turbo Ranger!.

Andros then said'' Our Turn guys'' and they took out their Morphers and said'' Lets Rocket'' and Morphed into the Power Rangers In Space.

1The Galaxy Team then took our Morphers and said'' Go Galactic'' and Morphed into the Galaxy Rangers. .

Carter then said'' Lets do it'' and they took out their Morphers and said'' Light Speed Rescue''

and Ryan took out his Morpher and said'' Titanium Power'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue.

The Time Force Team then took out their Morphers and said'' Ready Time For Time Force'' and they morphed into the Power Rangers Time Force'

Eric then took out his Morpher and said'' Quantum Power'' and he morphed into the Quantum Ranger!.

The Turtles then took out their Weapons and Zordon said'' Let the Power Protect you''

and Splinter said'' be Careful my Sons''

and

Leo T said'' you got it Master'' and we teleported into battle!.

When we got to Australia I said'' Ok lets start with'' but all of a sudden a whole Army of Dark Knights and Skulls jumped out of the ground and so did the Orange and Pink Destruction Rangers.

The Orange Destruction Ranger then said'' you may have freed Africa but now you die'' and we ran into battle.

I got to the Pink Destruction Ranger first and she whipped me and pulled me too her and

said'' why don't you love me anymore'' and

I said'' maybe its because you're a lunatic'' and

she said'' oh now your dead'' and kicked me and flipped me through the air.

Megan then said'' Jacob let me handle her and

I said'' with pleasure'' and kissed her and

said'' be careful and

she said'' I will''''

She then tried to shoot Amanda with her Justice Lazer but she dodged it and kicked her but she blocked it and flipped over her and punched her but she blocked it and punched her and roundhouse kicked her and she fell down armor sparking! Meanwhile Josh was getting his butt kicked by the Orange Destruction Ranger and I ran to him and

said'' need a hand '' and

he said'' ya I think so''.

I then turned to the Orange Destruction Ranger and said'' your going down'' and

he said'' the two of you are no match for me''

I then ran and slashed him with my Justice Saber but he blocked it and kicked me and slashed Josh with his Mace. He then picked me up and kicked me and threw me to Josh.

I then said'' this is gonna be harder then I thought''.

Meanwhile Leo T and Tommy ran and Tommy kicked a Dark Knight and Leo T slashed another. A Skull tried to shoot Leo T but he ducked into his shell and

said'' you missed me'' and uppercutted it

he then said'' Man I love being a turtle''. A Skull then ran to Tommy and he kicked it and punched another. One was gonna grab him but

Leo T said'' Tommy look out'' and Tommy ducked and tripped it.

He then said'' thanks man'' and

Leo T said'' no prob''. Raph and Sean were cornered by 10 Dark Knights and 10 Skulls and

Sean said'' Raph I think we could use some help'' and

Raph said'' uh ya I think so''

that's when Don and Shiva ran in and Shiva kicked a Dark Knight and Don whacked one with his Bo.

Raph then said'' thanks man'' and kicked a Skull and flipped over it and punched a Dark Knight and threw it into the Skull. He then turned to Don and

said'' lets do some Turtle Bowling'' and went into his shell Don then kicked him and he rolled and tripped 5 Skulls he then got out of his shell and

said'' man that was fun'',

Sean then ran and kicked a Dark Knight and blocked the kick of a Skull and flipped over it and spinning heel kicked it and shot another with his Justice Cross Bow. Shiva then saw a Skull that was about to grab Sean and

said'' Sean look out' and ran and kicked it and punched another.

Sean then said'' thanks man'' and

Shiva said'' no prob now to finish them off Silver Zeo Storm'' a blast then came out of his staff and destroyed the rest of the Dark Knights and killed the rest of the Skulls.

Back to Josh and I. I ran to the Orange Destruction Ranger and kicked him but he blocked it and grabbed my Leg and flipped me through the air! Josh then ran over and

said'' your gonna pay for hurting my friend'' and ran and punched him but he blocked it and tripped it and spun his Mace and rammed it right into Joshes Leg and it cut right through his Ranger Armor. Josh then screamed and I got up and ran to him and

said'' Josh are you okay'' and

he said'' My Leg I think its broken'' and I touched his Communicator and

said'' Alpha teleport Josh into the Med Bay I think His leg is broken'' and

Alpha said'' ok Jacob'' Josh then teleported away and Zordon came on my Communicator and

said'' Joshes Leg isn't broken luckily he will be fine'' and

I said'' Alright that's great!''.

The Orange Destruction Ranger then said'' We will let you live for now Rangers and Turtles but if you even try to get into our base we will destroy you''.

I said'' ya try''. They all then teleported away.

I then turned to the Others and said'' okay demorph we'll stay here for the night and figure out what to do in the Morning'' The Next Morning I turned to Megan and kiss her on the lips and

said'' good Morning beautiful'' and

she said'' good Morning''

I then said'' get the group together'' and

she said'' ok''. We then all met up and

I said'' ok here's the Plan Andre and I our gonna call our Zords and lead the Destruction Rangers Away the rest of you will take care of the Dark Knights and Skulls and then the Time Force and Morphin Rangers will sneak in the base and destroy it''.

They then all said'' ok'' and

I said'' alright then everyone Back To Action'' We then All Morphed and the Turtles took out their Weapons and

I said'' Ready Andre I need the Ninja Cheetah Zord Now'' and

Andre said'' I need Silver Striker now''. The Cheetah Zord then flew in and I jumped in it and Silver Striker drove in and Andre Jumped in it.

Mikey then said'' Awesome'' and

Don said'' wow I wonder how those work''

Raph then said'' I don't think Jacob will let you find out Don''.

I then said'' Alright Destruction Dorks come and catch us'' and I Made My Cheetah Zord start running

Andre then said'' Its Time To Shift Into Turbo'' and His Zord drove off''.

The Pink and Orange Destruction Rangers then said'' I need the Dark Dragon Now and I need the Minitour Zord now'' Both their Zord flew in and they jumped in them and ran after us.

I then said'' Great they have Zords too'' Their Zords then landed in front of us and My Zord crashed into the Dark Dragon Zord and Andre's smashed into the Minitour.

I then said'' Alright Cheetah Zord Warrior Mode'' and My Cheetah Zord flipped into Warrior Mode and then grabbed its tail and it turned into a Saber.

Andre then said'' Silver Striker Warrior Mode'' and His Zord transformed into Warrior Mode and took out its Sai's.

We then ran into battle!

I then made my Zord punch the Dark Dragon Zord but it blocked it I then tried to punch it with the other hand but it blocked that one as well! It then bit my Zords Arm and My Zord punched it in the head and it let go. It then grabbed my Zord and flew up in the air with it.

I then said'' Put me down!'' and

the Orange Destruction Ranger said'' Ok''

and dropped my Zord and it hit the ground and lost 20% power. I then went on my Communicator and

said'' Leo T how ya guys doing'' and

he said'' Sorry Jacob can't talk I'm a little busy right now'' and

I said'' ok later'''.

Meanwhile Andre ran and made his Zord kick the Minitour Zord but it blocked it and spun Andre's Zord around and around and

Andre said'' Put me down I think I'm gonna be sick'' and

the Pink Destruction Ranger said'' Ok''

and his Zord went flying and hit a cliff and went down 20%. She then made her Zord smash into Andre's and he made his Zord get up and it lost 10%. Meanwhile the Turtles were taking care of the Dark Knights and Skulls out side of the base. Leo T ran and kicked a Skull and dodged the punch of another and flipped over it and tripped it when his Communicator came on

he said'' ya what is it'' and

I said Leo T how ya guys doing''.

He then said'' Sorry Jacob can't talk I'm a little busy right now''

and turned the Communicator off

he then said'' back off'' and punched a Skull and it fell down Knocked out. Don then ran and whacked a Skull with his Bo and kicked Another. One then punched him and a Dark Knight kicked him he then got up and

said'' your gonna pay for that'' and kicked the skull and punched the Dark Knight and then whacked it into the air with his Bo and it landed on another Dark knight and they both blew up.

He then said'' Piece of Cake'' Raph then ran to a Dark Knight and punched one and dodged the kick of another and flipped it when then tried to grab his Sai and

he said'' No touching allowed and threw it over him he then punched it they then all fell down knocked out. Mikey then ran and kicked a Dark Knight and then flipped over another and

said'' Turtle Spinout'' and went in his shell and spun like hell and destroyed the rest of the Skulls.

Meanwhile I made my Zord run to the Dark Dragon Zord and punch it but it blocked it and kicked my Zord and it went down 10%.

The Orange Destruction Ranger then said'' Give up you can't win'' and

I said'' that's what you think'' and then I saw a flash in the sky and saw the Skull base blow up and

I said'' that's what you think''

He then said'' no lets go Pink'' and they both teleported Away.

Andre and I then jumped out of our Zords and the others ran over and Megan hugged me and we kissed on the lips

I then said'' Alright lets go back to the Command Centre. We then teleported to the Command Centre.


End file.
